


从香港美食到中国美食系列 by 咔咔咔巧克力

by FFFeryn



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFeryn/pseuds/FFFeryn
Summary: 巧克力大大的社会主义和谐风高蛋白外卖到了听说有人举报了这篇违规那我就再发一遍 再发的又全又好托您的福巧克力大大决定撒土平坑了谢谢举报人 期盼你继续举报~





	从香港美食到中国美食系列 by 咔咔咔巧克力

**港食系列 初级完形填空版**

 

**1** **、** **立夏那天的飞露之老板加五块钱臊子**

 

香港夜中环，立夏，硬是热，不热没办法的，不热这里就不是传说中的香港了。威灵顿街，莲香楼，旁边的城乡结合部。当然要有城乡结合部，就是火星高头也有城乡结合部，看你找不找得准位置。

 

来了一帮江湖中人，都抹指甲油，要得。有个大块头，有个头上戴花儿的妹娃儿，还有些什么什么人，我也不认识。他们找个路边摊围起桌子团团坐下，昂首挺胸，板正，有模有样，按某个网络电影的场景，其中一个长得好抻透的红头发小哥儿就喊：“老板儿，来十碗面！大哥那碗加五块钱臊子！”

 

老板想，你们并没有十个人。老板想，what the 五块钱臊子？老板只问：“要海鲜？”

 

红头发小哥儿说：“要海鲜！大哥那碗的海鲜全部去壳壳儿！”

 

红头发小哥儿回头看看弟兄伙儿们，大家脸色凝重，眼神幽暗，眼珠子深处燃烧一个小星球的火。是这样的，今天立夏，太热了，不立夏都热，还没得空调，日你妈日，大哥都不稀得来。大哥到现在还不来。戴花儿的妹娃儿就打手机：

 

“大哥，来嘛，面都点好了，不吃都坨了嘛。“

 

好我们来讲下那个大哥。大哥英而且俊，毁了半边容。大哥机智勇敢，最近又丢两个场子。大哥研究哲学，小学没毕业。大哥戴指头粗的金链子，穿军大衣，哦夏天不穿，夏天西装革履，配指头粗的金链子，江湖人称纵千手不能防轩尼诗道250号英皇至尊烈焰焚情大鸟飞翔哥，简称大飞哥。西装金链的大飞哥终于虎虎生风地走向地摊，一路流金璀玮，还紧搂个雪光莹莹的人。弟兄伙儿们惊呆了。雪光莹莹的人比大飞哥还高些，细看是穿了高跟鞋，遭大飞哥恨不得掐着细腰拖起走，八步赶电一苇渡江，她步子难免踉跄点儿。雪光莹莹的人越走越近，使圆睁双目的弟兄伙儿们越瞧越明晰，也就越来越觉得她好看得不像话，媲美叛徒老黄。

 

她倒是还戴个白口罩！也许，也许她摘了口罩不是那么回事儿呢？

 

大飞哥走来桌前，自有他的王座，大块头站起来，另腾出个座位，是为后座。大飞哥一摆手，说：“不用！”

 

大飞哥轰隆坐上他的王座——一个油渍妈嘎塑料板凳儿，幸而弟兄伙儿们讲究，早扯餐巾纸给他擦干净了——再一拽那个雪光莹莹的人的霜雪冻冰的膀子，拽得她站不稳，玉山倾倒，就被大飞哥顺势抱进怀里，坐他腿上。她皱皱眉头，弟兄伙儿们看得清清白白，她是皱了皱眉头的，大家心尖儿就此碎了个角。叛徒老黄皱眉头大家看习惯了就不会碎什么。老板端面过来，第一碗必须呈给当大哥的，老板职业选手，有眼色，摆一海碗去壳儿海鲜面到大飞哥面前，说：

 

“金童玉女龙凤呈祥象拔蚌。”

 

细瞅面码，最多的应是去壳儿蛏子，一个二个滑溜溜带两个兔子耳朵尖尖触角，几似一堆卜酷塔，并没有象拔蚌什么事儿。大飞哥使筷子翻搅一通那个面条，屈起食指中指叩叩桌子，问：

 

“象拔蚌？哪儿？”

 

老板笑得暧昧又暖胃：“吃了我的面，晚上你就有。”

 

戴花儿的妹娃儿说：“现在不就晚上了。”

 

老板严肃了，竖起根指头晃晃：“是说半夜里。”

 

老板回身去端别的面，大飞哥恍然大悟，灵感冲霄。大飞哥扳过雪光莹莹的人被口罩遮住的下巴，四目相对，问她：

 

“半夜里我们再？”

 

弟兄伙儿们忍不住躁动：“大哥，介绍介绍？”

 

大飞哥松开她的下巴，直面弟兄伙儿们，憋出一口港腔粤调：“佢系我条女！”

 

弟兄伙儿们鼓掌：“吼靓女啊！”

 

大飞哥得意非凡，一手环紧她腰，一手摸捏她胸……前的吊带。她穿的是巴黎白欧根纱吊带长裙，若要俏，一身孝。大飞哥继续介绍：

 

“露露，陆露露！”

 

众人听来就是，撸撸，撸撸撸。这不影响什么。他们继续鼓掌：“靓绝中环，真正索女！“

 

面被一碗碗端上桌，谁也不动筷子。直至大飞哥一挥手：“吃好喝好！”

 

大飞哥自己搛了个蛏子咬嘴里，扯了露露的口罩，脸凑上去，要把这卜酷塔喂给她。露露是拒绝的，扭头躲开，“唔”的一声。她被卜酷塔的触角碰到了，那个触角，像尖尖的兔子耳朵，好在她躲得快。

 

大飞哥很倔。他是打娘胎中就练出一股金刚倔劲儿的，凡他爹摸他妈肚皮，他准得骨碌碌翻滚抗议，他爹就笑出一口森森白牙，声称孩砸健康坚强，行房安全无忧，之后激烈得逞，大飞哥更恨他爹，下次再发觉罩自己的肚皮挨了咸猪手碰触，则骨碌碌得更厉害，形成毅种循环。大飞哥很倔他当然不会放过露露的口唇牙齿舌头，亦不会放过露露身上类同口唇的地方。他硬是嘴对嘴将卜酷塔输送给了露露，又吸她的唇舌，扎扎实实交换了唾液，表示我赢了。他极喜欢赢过露露，仿佛不这样，露露下一秒就该跑去水星上。

 

红头发小哥儿猛一摔筷子，指着露露大喊：“我认出你了！就是你老豆杀了我老豆！！”

 

没等别人反应，露露第一个站起来。她可算挣脱大飞哥的禁锢站了起来。她撩撩长发，说：

 

“所以呢。”

 

“还杀了我老母！！！”

 

“所以呢。”

 

“所以……”

 

红头发小哥儿依旧指着露露。他胳膊僵硬，好像放不下来。他望向大飞哥，不出所料，他这位大哥正恶狠狠瞪着他，半边脸上的疤隐隐暴跳，要裂成一排新鲜刀口。你们知道，扯了口罩的露露，的的确确，板上钉钉，媲美叛徒老黄，理论上讲比她更高级点儿。叛徒老黄是大飞哥他妈娘屋头儿的亲戚，都姓宇智波，富含典型宇智波所应有的玉色仙姿、究极颜值，以及鬼畜级的性吸引力。有千手基因的人最扛不住宇智波的鬼畜级性感，天天都有把她们钉死在床上（或别的什么地方）的巨大冲动，钉得她们魂飞魄散，炎系变了水系，浸一褥子（或别的什么东西）来历不明的水。露露看起来不这样。露露是冰天雪地中的一簇水晶，美则美矣，无欲无求，你摸她没用的，你是在摸一簇水晶，那么硬质又冰冰凉，她认真读黄书看毛片儿你都觉得她不需要过性生活。你就压根儿想不出来，她光是今天就遭大飞哥钉死了好几回。你以为她该比叛徒老黄高级出个十块钱的，抑或二十，高就高级在这十几二十块钱买断了她的性生活，令她朝九晚五地性冷淡着，可是没有。大飞哥就千手基因，大飞哥对宇智波们——他妈，又爱又怕，叛徒老黄，又恨又怕。大飞哥是千手基因的一个例外，例外到了露露身上。他对露露爱恨交织，且特别怕她溜走，溜去海王星上。

 

你是不是等很久了，等红头发小哥儿的反应呢？最终也没什么。他自暴自弃地垂下膀子，告诉他那个半边脸都是新鲜刀口的大哥：

 

“所以大哥你给我好好丢她！！！”

 

丢，丢雷楼谋的丢，一个动词。说人高潮了，也可以说，丢了。断人财路，杀人父母，皆是血海深仇。不要紧，丢回去就算报了仇。

 

**2** **、姜撞奶**

 

隔天，大飞哥飙车带露露去沙田吃乳鸽。大飞哥在立夏的第二天想飙个林宝坚尼。林宝坚尼是这样的，就是快，特别快，除了快，没别的。大飞哥意气风发，一脚油门下去，林宝坚尼日一声冲出轩尼诗道250号他的家，冲进斜对面的菜市场，冲了个鸡血鸭毛活鱼海鲜稀里哗啦。露露当然系了安全带，露露说：

 

“慢点儿。”

 

露露半夜里深陷软床中央，也叫他慢点儿。他倔，梗着脖子，某些部位的青筋严重鼓胀，就是不，就要慌里慌张火急火燎，不管吃相难看，八辈子没吃过露露，犯饿痨。可能因为那碗面，也可能不是，这种事情说不好，他怕露露溜了，他们才刚重逢不久，倘若不钉牢她，她学十年前那样子溜了，算谁的过失呢。（每遇着怪谁也怪不得的状况，大飞哥就会扭脸怪他爹为什么非要蹦来地球。）大飞哥颇傲意两桩事情，一是重逢后，他头一次脱了裤子，露露说“啊不行，你太大了”，二是露露总叫他“慢点儿”。至于露露被他钉得快死说不出什么话来，他就以为还不够。他知道的，他妈在最要命的阶段最起码挣扎着骂他爹几句，有时候甚至挠他爹，再说不出话来，露露不骂他，也只可能抓紧他，而不是挠他，说明什么呢？说明他还不够。大飞哥思及此处，又是一脚油门下去，日的一声。

 

大飞哥一车飙到龙华酒店。旁边的城乡结合部。他照例箍住露露的腰肢大步流星，招摇过市，钻进一间黑糊糊的小店。大飞哥不是舍不得花钱，更不是花不起钱，道上人谁不知道大飞哥啃爹啃妈，住轩尼诗道250号迷宫似的豪宅？谁不晓得他家车库有几排豪车，每天看心情挑着飙？谁没听说过他十九岁那年接手了他爹一条街的场子，直至二十岁的今天，他这一年中的事业就是花式丢场子，已经丢了半条街的地盘儿？对此他爹公然表态：

 

“哈哈哈，送他玩儿的。”

 

大飞哥，当然有的是钱。

 

大飞哥，不喜欢进大酒店。进去总有没长眼的waiter跟他港：“先生，穿西装请不要配金项链。”

 

至于他穿军大衣的时节，就更是连门都进不去。大酒店岂懂大飞哥指头粗金链子那喜马拉雅九天揽月的灵魂！

 

这间黑糊糊的小店做的乳鸽一样好吃。大飞哥来过许多趟，他顶喜欢这里的一切，他藐视大酒店，大酒店，地上连个貂儿也不铺，不如他的家，大酒店，没得文化，凭什么不准他戴金链。他问露露乳鸽好不好吃，粥好不好喝，露露想了想说：

 

“小时候，我爸告诉我，面包会有的。”

 

大飞哥问：“小时候？多小的时候？咱俩碰面那时候吗？”

 

“不是，更早，我妈还在的时候。他说，面包会有的，牛奶会有的。”

 

大飞哥有些动情。他不是智障虽然他小学没毕业，他还研究哲学他自然懂露露此刻的心境。露露为什么当杀手肯定不是因为露露喜欢杀人。他情不自禁就摸上露露的大腿，露露今天穿的牛仔裤，不碍事儿，他舌头都舔过那里，以及什么什么地方，他用舌头的记忆来升华目前的手感，情不自禁，想入非非，忘了他们半夜里舍生忘死嵌在一处直至天光。这才下午。露露说：

 

“诶！”

 

毕竟小店中人还不少。

 

大飞哥嬉皮笑脸：“你想吃什么面包？法棍？会吐牛奶的那种？”

 

露露说：“你小心背后。“

 

他们背后来了个人。明明正常走路，却没有声音。是不是个鬼呢？艳鬼。

 

艳鬼极艳，艳绝，艳光夺人，黑糊糊的小店因此亮堂一片，如天国开启珍珠之门。半小时前因露露的到来也曾仙乐飘飘了阵儿，哈利路亚。这间小店今后不得了，将成乳鸽界的耶路撒冷。大飞哥转身，怒吼：

 

“叛徒老黄！”

 

吃鸽群众全部吓一跳。

 

叛徒老黄没什么表情，只说：“看那边停的林宝坚尼就知道是你的车。你又违章停车。”

 

林宝坚尼。大家猜是这样的，这个北佬暴发户不畏肾亏，日红丢翠，后宫总是要起火的。大家期待着大飞哥挨一巴掌再挨一巴掌轮番挨许多巴掌的戏码，观摩他不仅半边脸带伤，更得两边脸肿老高了，肿成猪头，谁让他肾亏呢，肾不好，人就肿，肿成猪头，一摁一个坑儿，凭什么他开林宝坚尼（且违章停车），凭什么他摸着个仙女仲又被个艳鬼找上门，双姝夹击，不夹他个葵花宝典么。

 

露露亦直面了叛徒老黄。露露说：“阿琪，是你。”

 

大飞哥扭脸凝视露露，相当痛难信：“你认得她？你叫她阿琪？！”

 

露露点头：“嗯，对。”

 

叛徒老黄，学名宇智波伊塔琪，昵称之一可以是阿琪。叛徒老黄印证露露的说法，上前伸手捏她胸乳，捏了满满一手，甚多盈余，她个儿高，手不小。叛徒老黄舒心微笑，说：

 

“又变大了，被他操的吧。”

 

大飞哥咆哮：“你搞什么名堂？！”

 

叛徒老黄并不正眼瞅他，换一种应付傻逼的口气：“打得过我尽管试试。”

 

吃鸽群众感恩笔芯，这出戏，雪姨都未睇过。偷吃的北佬暴发户除了肾亏，更严重的是理亏，他怎么敢打被他负了的艳鬼？他也保不住现任的仙女。他活该，活该，该。

 

叛徒老黄口吻变回脉脉温情，继续对露露说：“听说你上了他的床，我多心疼。他懂什么？他伺候得你舒服吗？他不值得。”

 

大飞哥气得快厥过去：“叛徒老黄！！！”

 

露露说：“你别生气。”

 

大飞哥气炸了他怎么能不生气，他都要气成窜天猴儿了。

 

露露说：“阿琪，以前我以为他死了，你都不告诉我其实他还活着，你也不对。”

 

“你回来香港不就什么都知道了，何必我特地告诉什么。”

 

大飞哥嚎叫：“什么什么？你们说什么？！我死……”

 

叛徒老黄说：“你闭嘴！”

 

曾经的死人大飞哥这回再也忍不住了，有阴髦，绝逼有阴髦，露露居然不跟我说她曾经以为我死了而且还认识叛徒老黄而且叛徒老黄居然不告诉她我还活着活得好好的有自家场子有自家妹妹仔我都不去享受我图什么图手上长满老茧吗你们你们你们！他气得浑然忘我打怀里掏枪对准叛徒老黄吃鸽群众吓死特了吃鸽群众拟好了今日头条标题北佬媾女丧喊鸽行枪爆旧爱血洗新界飙林宝坚尼亡命。接下来枪没响。接下来大飞哥遭叛徒老黄闪电出击连环三招揍昏古七。

 

鼻血横流。他前几天头一回操露露时也没流这么多鼻血。地上一滩血，苍蝇飞过来嗡嗡嗡打转儿。

 

叛徒老黄捡起枪，从桌上扯了餐巾纸来擦擦干净，说：“这么好的枪。他会用吗？姑妈太惯他了。”

 

露露说：“你够了吧。”

 

叛徒老黄说：“你跟我去看电影，求你了，最后一次。”

 

这次换叛徒老黄搂了露露的腰。一个大飞哥躺在黑糊糊小店脏兮兮的地上，孤独地流着鼻血，鼻血复又凝固。吃鸽群众峰回路转莫名其妙，纷纷断定他阳痿早泄没何b仔。

 

大飞哥当然有何b仔，一个常常粗壮、犟头犟脑、怒目圆睁的东西。颜色不好看，一生气，就学匹诺曹撒谎时的鼻子，呼咻咻咻。并没有半米长，他爹发誓。这里是地球，他爹不准他有半米长，他爹以身作则。大飞哥的何b仔认得露露，拨云见日、桃杏争春的露露。它圆睁的怒目瞅得明明白白，越来越深的粉红，黏液挂壁，滑软而紧绷，它认得的就是这样的露露。眼下，这样的露露，连同我们所知的那个露露，一齐不见了。说是看电影去了。大飞哥不相信的。叛徒老黄劫持了露露，演小电影还差不多。

 

她们的小电影没有兔女郎的黑丝兔耳朵，但有吊带袜。她们皆是腿长极了的选手。上半身或许贴了些鲜花，羽毛，珠宝——大飞哥是想象不出别的什么了。她们互相给对方抹润肤油，为很白的地方再添些晶沁的微光，因舒服燥热，泛起小荷尖尖的嫩红，只缺个翅膀寒战的蜻蜓。呸，这勾引人，不像话！大飞哥想，呸，我不当那个老琉璃！

 

会管蜻蜓叫老琉璃，足见大飞哥是个纯血的，很北的北佬。大约，大约他的故乡是北极星。他爹就是北极仙翁。太阳咚一声掉进维多利亚港，天就披上黑缎子衣裳，缀无数颗星星，星星眨动她们钻石的，水晶的，至少也得是个萤石或亚克力的眼睛，发出细柔的嗑楞嗑楞声，催阿琪与露露这一对无话不谈却也有所隐瞒的好朋友，快快快，看完电影，快快快，吃光大餐，快快快，啜饮尽甜蜜的不知名的水。接下来你以为她们要干什么，她们干不了什么啦。她们被苦大仇深的大飞哥用激光剑视线扒剔干净衣裤鞋袜，翻腾挣扎，两条染了胭脂红的大白鱼，下锅煮，下锅煮了她们。那也不是个锅，那是巨大的，巨大的樱花粉高脚玻璃杯，盛一半香草冰淇淋，剩下的空间挤满奶油，猛烈搅拌，搁硕大的樱桃在奶油山尖上，往下嵌熟透的梅子，永远拒绝波尔多液的葡萄，及淌汁儿的荔枝肉。就把她们摁进这奶油香草冰淇淋山，就摁！摁服她们！再拎出奶油阿琪来，问她：

 

“你还敢打我？！”

 

阿琪满嘴的奶油，她想必乌龙乌龙说不出什么清爽话儿。

 

“去你大表哥的！！”

 

大飞哥仰天长啸，将奶油阿琪扔向苍穹，扔成天边一颗星。会有无所不能的大表哥接住她的，无所不能，大飞哥最恨这种人。这种人总把他比成一个废渣（本来他仅是个废人罢了，离渣尚有八百米），这种人蛊惑了阿琪，令她化作叛徒老黄兴风作浪祸祸前大哥。这种人！

 

既惩罚了阿琪，就该责问露露。大飞哥伸舌头仔细责问奶油露露，责问她银龙须子似的长发，责问她惊惶死白的小美脸，责问她的心口，肚脐，腿根儿，恨透你了，居然敢跟阿琪跑。死罪，可谁舍得斩她呢。大飞哥想，朕舍不得，美女姜，雨路露，朕舍不得你这个在朕心窝胡蹭乱撞的小鹿。

 

想着想着，大飞哥就不那么恨了。他到底没有天生的铁石心肠。他的心不像他的何b仔，实在是很容易就软塌塌。他的血髓常年朝下奔流淤积，何b仔说硬就硬，颇具报复社会的气质。

 

责问至最后一秒钟，奶油露露尽失她赖以护体的奶油霜冻各类果肉，她一定是羞愧难当，是以掉了眼泪儿。天空同时下一场大大的五彩缤纷兔子果冻雨，滑嫩嫩地弹到身上，半点儿不疼。

 

啪！

 

大飞哥这下很疼了。

 

他挨了一耳光。

 

啪啪啪！！

 

又是几耳光，左右开弓。

 

五彩缤纷兔子果冻雨霎时间换了面孔，原来竟是一片刺目金星，绕脑袋旋转，还敢哈哈笑着。爽朗豪情，是大飞哥他爹的笑声。

 

扇他耳光的是他妈。

 

“给老子醒醒！”

 

他就非醒不可了。

 

他妈正装打扮，使劲儿往里窥探，应该也没被他爹缠磨着穿什么稀奇古怪不按君臣的内衣。这说明他妈刚去过什么正经场合，亦可能正预备着要去。去就去吧，打我干什么？脸都肿了！大飞哥委屈。

 

他爹好歹止住哈哈声，说：“儿砸，你新近交的那个女盆友，不好啊，她未婚夫都找咱家来啦。”

 

**3** **、番薯糖水**

 

大飞哥咚一声弹跳起来。他是个金红的鲤鱼跃过龙门，半边化龙，半边鲤身不变，又多加一排刀口，浑然农金后现代。

 

未婚夫，陆露露敢有未婚夫。男的女的？生的熟的？咸的甜的？她跟自己都是已婚的关系了，她怎么还敢有未婚夫？大飞哥想。在大飞哥香港大英帝国皇家圣超级马里奥花旗参亚狄菲亚克多学园小学部肄业生水平的认知中，睡了谁（准确说是钉了谁），即等于同谁两家成一家，此后你妈就是我妈（露露早没了妈则另算），很复杂的。而且神圣。故而他从不睡自家场子桃心梅方妹妹仔，没道理和她们一一结个婚吧。道上结识的红中发财阿姐也是不要睡的，大家各据山头，岂能草率联姻，会破坏局势之均匀平衡。重逢了露露大不一样，终可以结婚了！大飞哥想。大飞哥就把露露拦腰架进自家抱来床上隆重结婚。结完婚的而今眼下他爹他妈告诉他露露有未婚夫，露露遭叛徒老黄拐走已是泼天的祸事，大飞哥不介意福无双至祸不单行。他弹跳起来，拉开衣柜滑门，怒换阿妈妮的大氅（他家空调开得很冷，披挂大氅也就略热乎），雕牌儿的裤子（价位上万软妹币，绝非五千会绽线开裆的那种），大H皮带，趿拉着西洋潮货回力鞋经典红白款，一路蹦出房门蹦下楼去，决心捏死一个是一个。

 

如前所述，轩尼诗道250号是一幢迷宫似的豪宅，大飞哥及他爹妈的卧室各有好几间（装修风格大同小异即视感强烈），四散开来，布局巧致，偏僻隐蔽，学的是狡堍三窟，只为防人偷袭。各楼层间自然安装多部电梯。大飞哥不坐电梯，专蹦楼梯，山路十八弯地蹦进中院一楼正中央大客厅，好劳动筋骨，活血化瘀，争取多些时间理清思路。他的思路是这样的——

 

1、先捏死胆敢未婚露露的那个夫；

 

2、再捏死叛徒老黄；

 

3、大表哥英勇救黄的话就一并捏死大表哥；

 

4、把露露扛回来铐床上；

 

5、跟他爹闹，誓将远在中东油田的场子要到手，坐镇家中遥控训话，免得露露说他不干事业。

 

真是完美大哥的完美人生路，充满美梦与热望。

 

他腾云驾雾般蹦来中央大客厅，他妈因乘电梯直达，早与来客开战。来客不止一人，有个大猫眼儿小子，他也配谈什么婚不婚的（且是跟露露）？他是露露养的个猫仔成精吧。有个水蛇腰长裙裹身娘们儿，正被腰差不多细的大飞哥他妈扭膀子摁脑袋，一把摁进中央大客厅的中央大喷泉，晓汲清湘，倩女靧面，兼吐一串串叮铃咚隆泡泡，像个鱼。大猫眼儿小子瑟瑟缩缩，围着大飞哥他爹喵喵叫：

 

“爸爸，求您劝劝大妈，我妈身体不好，再喝水要出事儿的爸爸……”

 

这位爸爸豪迈地扶额：“都说不要叫我爸爸啦，你越叫我爸爸你大妈越生气你妈越危险……”

 

大飞哥见状，如踩了风火轮，红白回力鞋滋滋溅火星儿，送其直至大猫眼儿小子眼鼻子前，伸手揪紧他衬衫领口，喝问：

 

“就是你狗日的自称我露露未婚夫？！”

 

大猫眼儿小子咳嗽两声，临危不惧，说：“我叫大和，露露的未婚夫，有婚约的。露露的狗叫帕克，这你不知道吧。”

 

大飞哥气冲霄汉，反问：“露露的［］（后略138字）这些你又知道不？！”

 

大和听得愣怔，大猫眼儿泛了水光，脖子脸也仿佛青蟹白虾蒸煮个红熟滚烫，一使巧劲儿挣脱大飞哥揪他领子的手（足见武功高于大飞哥），吱溜滑去喷泉池子边上，三两招解救他快变成水桶的妈。他妈吐着水，吭吭吭的，他跪坐一旁死拽了他妈湿透的真丝裙角哭喊：

 

“妈啊呜呜呜！露露失身了呜呜呜！！”

 

大飞哥他妈转身开始胖揍大飞哥他爹，他爹痛快抱头蜷体，甘心挨老婆的拳脚，自觉比之紧要关头她指甲的挠划，那种鲜艳奇绝酥彻骨髓的快意，这拳脚是酸酸甜甜别有风味了。但有些事情总该辩解清白，他爹喊道：

 

“我碰都没碰过这个蛇一指头！碰她我死全家！”

 

他妈就吼：“你想死全家？死我？！死你儿砸？！！嗯？！！！”

 

“不是不是，不死你们，就死我！死我一个！”

 

“那你还不死！”

 

“我没碰过她我为什么要死！”

 

“你现在就死给我看！”

 

“你不亲我我不死！”

 

……

 

后来他爹就抱了他妈在铺满油光水滑大皮草的地上乱滚并胡啃了。因揉弄得下流，他妈忿恨着瘫软开来，是半凝固的糖稀又热化了，使羹匙儿满满地舀起多高，尚黏黏地拉扯好多细长糖丝儿哩。边上大和环抱住他水蛇腰的亲妈，埋妈胸呜咽，乌龙乌龙一遍遍控诉：

 

“我还没摸过露露的手，她就被玷污了……我连露露的头发丝儿掉地了都不敢捡，她就被玷污了……”

 

这妈尽显母性温柔，轻拍大和后背，另只手擎个鹅蛋大白金镶钻化妆镜左右照映自己的尖脸子，虽于喷泉池内浸泡三五分钟，泪沟处的眼影硬是坚持不掉，艳泽犹新，可知美人严妆，须经水洗火炼，光是熏香静坐，哪能晓得妆面儿牢不牢固？这妈满意了新置办的吉隆坡及花菖蒲，转而回应大和：

 

“我儿，我不是早告诉你，你那个露露进了这甲级流氓家的门，就再也干净不了的。洗都洗不干净哦。”

 

大和深入他妈伟大事业线，继续乌龙乌龙：“这一共才几天，我不信露露守不住，她是杀手她连我都打得过……”

 

大飞哥对此嗤之以鼻：“个吃奶玩意儿，我看露露哪只眼瞧得上你。”

 

若非有他爹长期刀枪剑戟雄霸他妈，大飞哥倒未必不想当个轻轻快快迷迷瞪瞪的吃奶boy。吃奶，吃个牛奶棉花糖，住在半透明的云朵上，这辈子都不愁了，多好。可也不行。大飞哥研习哲学，有事业心，情知哪怕天天丢场子，也比天天嘬他妈奶头强，丢场子可供感悟人生，嘬奶能嘬出个啥——极有可能同他爹间接接吻，恶心炸。然而面对天生奶质的吃奶boy大和，他心底微妙地泛酸，泛了点儿王水，哼，就许你吃奶吃得当仁不让呢。这王水蚀得他心血管儿痒疼，又一寸寸蓬勃了，亟需转移注意力。哦，是了，他有个现成的巨大的优越感嘛，他和露露已婚，大和可怜，连露露穿内衣的模样也未亲睹过，远不如叛徒老黄，还能见面就笑嘻嘻抓露露的奶子。先时急于捏死大和之壮志，这当口竟消磨了，他又不是个英雄好汉，值得自己抬手一捏么。两相比较，那个叛徒老黄，一发不可姑息。大飞哥也就任由眼前两拨人马胡闹去，幼稚么，什么年纪了，幼稚，笑死人。大飞哥年方十一二就颇深邃苍重的，毕竟哲学家。大飞哥掏手机拨打大表哥的黑市高价号码，说：

 

“再不放我老婆，明天端你窝。”

 

大表哥就冤枉了，他正加班加点带人点货——点什么货？金属的，带火油味儿的，横竖不是什么白的冰的。他的生意不沾这个，因他表妹身体不好，避讳。他表妹今天下午的全部作为，他自电话那头听大飞哥恶狠狠描述了，乃表惊奇大迷惑：

 

“不会吧，阿琪这两天重症肺炎刚好，她有力气把你打出鼻血？”

 

**4** **、濑尿虾**

 

在大表哥看来，他天生病底子的表妹需要浑身抹满紫云英蜜，扎上缎带蝴蝶结，泡进一池子嫩绿温暖的药汤儿，像块儿化了的巨大冰种或玻璃种翡翠，原本封存中央的象牙美人儿探伸头颈肩胛，拖不出来摁不回去。外罩个大水晶罩子，一日三餐加下午茶加宵夜加药膳补品加七七八八的零嘴儿由他亲自送入大水晶罩子，一口口喂她吃喝。看她细嚼慢咽，吞下营养丰富药力强劲的汤汤水水，养身体。勤换药汤儿，时时水雾蒸腾，当然亦须经常捞她出汤，拭干她，再涂匀香膏，用乳白丝绵长巾子裹牢她，裹出上天入地的曲线，就当是医用绷带了。谁叫他这位表妹未出娘胎就是个绝症病人呢。

 

你知道现实中这不可能。大表哥的妄想海洋，还包括妄想给他表妹注射个什么……注射长效苯二氮卓类针剂。不是你猜的那个。那个关系，他们早就有了，有了那个关系，大表哥的妄想被加了成吨的油，变本加厉，渴望着无微不至照顾他娇弱脆弱病弱羸弱衰弱的表妹，否则，每每落实关系之际，总是自己索求居多，将她消耗得厉害呀。他不管，不管他表妹发丝柔韧乌亮，皮肉细幼紧实，J杯，弹力超群，内里夹起来也就他能受得了。假的，都是假象，她泪沟那么深长，说明虚，虚不受补，以及绝症的事儿你怎么解释？他问他大伯，同时也算是他表姨丈，即大飞哥他爹。大飞哥他爹坠落地球当了大佬，兼任香港大英帝国皇家圣超级马里奥花旗参第四人民医院（三甲）院长，还搞微商卖老中医纯植物无添加纳米排毒大保健肾宝，专精岐黄灵素，一个权威泰斗（如前所述，实乃北极仙翁）。面对一提起阿琪绝症就内牛满面的卷毛侄儿，大飞哥他爹热忱告知，胎毒，都是胎毒，先天阴虚邪盛，气滞情躁，宇智波通病。哦，你为什么没得这个病？对，你没得，我儿砸也没得，因为你两个是我弟兄两个的骨血嘛哈哈哈。我老婆？你表姨妈她当然有这个病了，从小就，就严重，特别严重，我姨妹子也有，你妈也有，都有。怎么办？用药啊，我研发的这个，千手齐天大肾宝，纳米高科技，排毒，专排宇智波祖传胎毒，清心养血，滋阴助阳，祛邪扶正，固本培元，你先喝，喝了你抓紧时间给她排毒，放心，我们老一辈都这么排过来的，你瞧你表姨妈精神头儿多好，今早还敲我脑壳上一串儿大包。真有包，早消了，我身上留不住一点儿伤你又不是不知道。先送你一箱，一个疗程，拿起拿起，一家人客气什么，哈哈哈。

 

大表哥只当听了单口相声，他傻他才喝这个春天的药，他不喝就已经非常之春天了。春天的故事里，十次有五次他竟死忍着不冲到最后，硬是扯拔得见了光，复想些别的办法，例如摩擦摩擦，在那光滑的表妹上摩擦。极怕她经不起么，骨蒸痨，开玩笑。他表妹深深反对他这么干，可早累坏了，软得没骨头，好吧你就摩擦吧，下回别说我又夹你。他表兄妹两个是这样的，互宠互爱，肉麻牙酸地宝贝着对方，春天的战绩也就五五开了。天一亮谁先醒谁就非要起床给对方做早饭，一屋头儿成排的菲佣见状齐刷刷白沙摇头，来自真正大英帝国的纯血塞巴斯酱亦忍不住邓摇，从11区带来的佐伯米子模样的女管家恨自己失职，跪地求死（当然并没死成功过），仅只绍兴师爷优哉游哉，觉得这很正常啊。闺房之内，夫妇之私，有过于画眉涂甲油者——是啥呢？做早饭嘛。煎好多蛋表哥吃，烤好多鱼表妹吃，起腻，齁，人家高兴。

 

这位表妹到底虚淘，通体症候此起彼伏，伤风感冒，烧到四十多度，咳血丝儿，颈椎痛，腰椎痛，肩周炎，腱鞘炎，贫血痛经，乃至路都走不稳，常崴伤了脚，大表哥心都碎了，跪下给她擦油按摩，还要背她出门。他表妹说我不出门，你要出门吗？他说那我也不，不出门吧。于家中遥巡各处场子，指挥大小生意，视频开会，末了又钻被窝为表妹舒筋活血。简直抱了团大火炭在怀里，小心翼翼地灭着火，自己也快烧化了。上个月他表妹重症肺炎，地陷天塌，他全面停工，天天守着她输液，不许自己有丁点儿亲密湿热的念想，恐怕想一想都能操死他表妹，他表妹在情热颠倒之际确很爱说“你操死我”，成真了还了得。前两天终究痊愈，他松口气，连抢大飞哥两个场子以示庆祝。这不算个事儿，他表妹的姑妈即他的表姨妈向来默许他这么干，他大伯即他的表姨丈十句话有九句都听老婆的（剩下那一句，乃床笫奇谭，不听也罢），既然二老（实不很老）态度分明，大飞哥气成铜锤花脸又有卵用，何况此人得了陆露露，夜专夜兼不早朝，那整条街丢了亦在意料之中。大表哥又不是个安禄山，还能逼得大飞哥幸蜀入川当盆儿水煮鱼么。

 

算个事儿的只有一桩事情——宇智波伊塔琪的健康。他计划着再等几天，好歹巩固疗效，等她一声儿也不咳嗽了，才能商量着一寻深藏繁枝内的嫩蕊，浇得她湿透，堵严实她委屈埋怨的嘴。谁知她竟劳心费力揍得大飞哥流鼻血。阿琪表妹敢不是大伤元气！不然，手总是疼的。大飞哥贼骨郎当皮糙肉厚，硌疼他阿琪表妹的手。大表哥心又喀啦啦碎一遍。

 

手被硌疼（才怪）的阿琪，此时此夜，专心致志缠磨着她好久不见的、玉魄冰心的露露。真是白。她不管自己也白。真是美丽。她不管自己有一副寰宇奇珍般永恒不坏的艳鬼皮囊。她吮吸露露的手指尖，舔她的指甲盖儿，天然自在的轻浅粉红，怎么就便宜那个傻逼了。这飞天结印的手，漂亮死了，居然握过那个傻逼的鸡巴，细思怒极，阿琪皱紧眉头，纤长的睫毛可能化作十二木卡姆里所咏唱的利剑。露露问：

 

“你怎么了？”

 

阿琪不回答，伸长舌头舔露露的手指缝，露露“嗯”了一声。一定很舒服，一定的，宛若微微触着电流，自指缝直窜进心房心室，再由血液满载着电离子奔流周身，眼前的色彩皆变得明莹且温存。还不够，她又舔至露露的手腕儿，老中医搭脉的地方，薄薄玉片儿似的一层透白的皮，有心无力地遮掩着淡蓝的静脉，这里应该，应该没被舔过，那个傻逼没那么高级。阿琪边缓慢舔舐，边抬眼凝视露露，眉梢眼角灌注了烈酒样的光，露露抖抖胳膊，说：

 

“这么晚了，我该回去了。”

 

“回去？回哪儿？”

 

露露被她几个字儿就问住。还真是，回哪儿呢，那个迷宫不是她的家。理论上讲她早就没有家了，她爸爸四海为家那是她爸爸的事儿。五湖四海都不是她的家。是以她思索了几十秒钟，硬是没说出个地点。

 

“那你就先别走，我们再玩儿个游戏。”

 

阿琪说完，滑下绸面儿的大床，光脚走向妆台，拿过一管儿唇膏来。露露摇头：

 

“现在化什么妆。”

 

“我喜欢你化点儿妆。”

 

阿琪所谓化妆，不过是贴肉压紧了露露，扳着她的下巴颏儿，替她涂画出犹如莓果冰的嘴唇。像给白描的仙女儿上色。之后阿琪用手指来回轻抹她下唇的柔润色料，问她：

 

“只有我会跟你这么玩儿吧？”

 

“嗯？”

 

阿琪抬胸挺背，骑坐在露露身上，相当满意地俯视她，继而扯脱她早就松散的LP，所谓内衣中的劳斯莱斯。一看就那个傻逼给买的，不求最好但求最贵，五钻皇冠农金暴发户假充末代龙脉贵族，越装越像个宇智波广坤。阿琪想。她沾染唇膏色料的手指揉弄上露露的乳头，为她的霜峰雪顶另点缀了一双莓果冰。露露的“嗯”声拉长了调子，想说什么却又咽回嗓子眼儿，没奈何地拨开阿琪的手。阿琪不开心的，露露变了，因为尝尽了那个傻逼的好处，她很傻地快乐过，快乐混沌了几多次，她就变了。威灵仙怎么就变成了淫羊藿。

 

“你现在回头还来得及。”

 

露露摇头，说：“回不了头了，他是个死心眼儿。”

 

阿琪扯下自己的那点儿布片儿，重新结结实实压回露露胸口，说：“那我杀了他吧。”

 

露露笑笑，知道是她的气话。尽管阿琪轻易不说气话。她说气话最后还是加了个“吧”，打商量的口吻，她不是真心斩钉截铁要伤害自己。因阿琪是这样的阿琪，露露直至今晚，仍旧情愿陪她做做游戏，厮磨尽兴。撂下鼻血大飞哥，空他一宿，不是什么罪过。

 

露露舒展五指梳阿琪的头发，阿琪闭眼吻上来，两个人唇舌缠绕，心头均是一酥，不由自主浮想起各自的正经情事。表哥，表哥是这样的。阿飞，阿飞是那样的。好小子们，卖力更卖命，但人们总说，情深不寿，是该空出些时光来，给善妒邪佞的命运一个交代。好比目前，先别管他们了吧。这灵犀一点，令露露阿琪相继湿润，心跳得吓人。

 

阿琪颇开怀了，手渐渐滑去露露的腹股沟，房门忽然被人打开。

 

阿琪的卧室门，一旦紧锁，绝不是随便什么人能打开的。

 

故而她心中有数，也就按住了大惊欲起的露露。

 

大表哥屹立门口，睹此绝景，假装毫无波澜。他只点点头，关好门，说：

 

“阿琪，她果然跟你在一起。”

 

露露身手敏捷，情知来不及穿衣蔽体，早拽过薄被来卷裹成个茧。阿琪施施然坐去床边，朝大表哥招手：

 

“你过来。”

 

“不……我是说，你还咳嗽吗？”

 

这样的家族，卧房常大得夸张。大表哥走近阿琪身畔，不是三两步的事儿。他这回还真就三两步迈向阿琪，脱了自己西装给她披上，说：

 

“你不能再着凉了！”

 

Ps：“宇智波广坤”一梗来自摆渡知道～

 

**5** **、奶黄流沙包**

 

露露彻底钻入她的薄被小天地，翻身侧躺，蜷着，尽量往床沿缩，困，可哪里睡得着。灯是灭了，露露背后——大床那边窸窸窣窣的，露露知道他们在脱衣服。别说大表哥进来的时候可是西装（并未戴金链）革履穿戴齐整，先前的阿琪亦仅仅光了上身。灯没关时，大表哥自然要说些什么，不阿琪，你肺炎没全好，不不阿琪，露露还在，让我先把露露送回家。阿琪说我本来就没得肺炎露露不是外人露露没家从今天开始这里就是露露的家。总之阿琪似乎很容易就把她那个对她病况神经过敏紧张兮兮的表哥给说服了。据露露对阿琪的了解，她必然辅以其他手段，但露露瞧不见，也不想瞧他们。大床那边的这对表兄妹呼吸粗重，已然紧密纠缠，露露能明确感受到床在朝那边倾斜塌陷，如共工怒触不周山崩，倘若自己轻飘不稳一些，保不准会骨碌碌滚将过去。实则是个错觉，露露晓得的，就像前几天，几乎每次，阿飞险些和床一起把自己埋起来，不都是错觉么。

 

露露听见阿琪喘息得妩媚，嗯，嗯，唉，如此这般，且夹杂婉转的叹息。她懂这样的阿琪，阿琪仿佛是条鱼，身体两侧比前胸后背敏感得多，不过，最敏感的应是双腿内侧。阿琪可喜欢抓她的手摸向那样的地方。大表哥手掌宽厚，骨节粗大，想必轻巧摩挲着，就够阿琪喉咙颤抖，发出鼓舞他斗志的声气儿。阿飞的脑壳里没有“轻巧”一词，他的脑浆赛过岩浆，一见到露露，就开始沸腾冒泡儿，就要力拔山兮气盖世，以为露露身上真覆满雪脂冰膏，一把把地摸下去，是要摸化露露怎么的。他懂什么叫爱抚呵。他过分粗鲁，毫无章法，一个小学没毕业的刺儿头小霸王，拿什么跟成年菁英大表哥比呢。

 

阿琪的呻吟逐渐恣意了，像遭羽毛正搔着痒处，受不了的欢喜，露露猜是大表哥的舌头撬开她的贝肉，顶上那颗独一无二的珍珠。这种游戏露露同阿琪玩儿过好多回，用嘴深吻，用嘴吃光奶油、酸奶、果酱，用嘴干这个，不然呢？再加上手指与花花绿绿的玩具。还能做些什么，有办法真正占有对方吗，那不是她们的目的。阿飞是百分之一万要占有露露的，迫不及待，等死了，人都等没了（才二十岁就没），终究得着百万分之一的彩头，撞见他死等的露露，上来就用嘴吸。吸他能吸的一切——凸出来的，凹进去的，平整光洁的，带褶皱的，微温的，火烫的，擦干的，濡湿的，瓷白的，绯红的，没有一样不是他吸吮着的露露。以为吸饱了即等于占有，阿飞是个缺少母爱的孩子吧。露露这么判断。所以他吸得露露在快感汹涌之际又很有些难受，甚至有点儿疼，露露也不计较什么——他不是故意的呀。他还小。露露轻而易举原谅了这个发育得不能再发育、身上若干地方一点儿都不小的人。

 

阿琪小小地满足了一次，露露听得出来，这满足有一个水果慕斯杯那么大，吃肯定吃不饱，却解了馋，再闻到血腥气及油脂的香味儿，肚子恐怕更饿。更饿的阿琪对大表哥说：

 

“别走。”

 

大表哥压低声音说：“还是换个地方比较好。”

 

“就这里。”

 

“露露在。”

 

“你以为露露不知道你怎么操我吗？”

 

“……”

 

此话不假。这对表兄妹的私隐，露露是听熟了的，阿琪对她细致描述那样的事情，乃为了让她放松下来，别害怕，敞开身体接纳一个玩具而已，绝非骇人的怪物，发什么抖呢。露露很记得那个冬天的下午，阿琪说她发烧了，要露露陪她养病，进她被窝来，贴肉抱紧她这样子陪她养病。她说露露凉凉的可又不像冰块儿那么扎皮肤，她说保证不把病毒传染给露露。结果她传染了露露一个怪物。淫欲的怪物。阿琪的准备工作做得相当充分，用以润滑的产品攒了一抽屉，附带些别的什么，正是那些别的什么发散了古怪有力的药效，使凉凉的露露在那个冬天零下气温的下午简直快热死过去，胸闷气短，心跳如雷，视野时而模糊，时而清晰至极，看什么东西皆添了一层细密纤巧、难以言喻的毛刺。

 

露露记得那时候阿琪的脸，即使毛刺在脸，芒刺在背，阿琪的脸好看得杀人，杀倒一大片，少一个也不成。她发烧啊她说。她说是会疼一下，疼过就舒服了，不想要这样的舒服吗？她举了她表哥的例子，表哥对她那么爱护，恨不能舍身相饲，最终仍然必须将她某些东西破坏掉，害她呼痛也得继续，敢不破坏掉，指天起最毒的誓都没用。那我们呢，我们是好极了的玩伴，互相不必担责任，我只是想让你尝尝那个滋味儿，很不同的，不是我们过往的那种，那种吃甜食，过家家。阿琪这么着告诉露露。她执拗地推送再三，露露不得不一寸寸含住她预备下的怪物玩具，勉力吞咽，嗡嗡躁动，滋味儿不可描述，且未流血。润滑得透彻啊。露露自此再也不是处女座了。

 

再也不是处女座的露露却在阿飞那儿得到一个铁板钉钉的处女座认证，除了流血，并无别的缘故。重逢后的第一次操露露流血了。用脚趾头想都知道，这个血归功于阿飞的“粗”，他是个粗人——粗长，粗暴，粗笨。粗犷粗狂，一把抽多烟卷儿的粗嗓。他小学没毕业，哲学大部头更没教过他，不是说流血了就等于处女座的。他爹特别喜欢吹他妈这个事儿，把他从南极误导上了北极。北极仙翁嘛。露露老实自重，性方面的知识倒比阿飞懂太多，因她与阿琪着实亲密相处了不短的时日。露露比谁都明白，阿飞才是真正的处。他白费了自家的资源，自身的时光，他图什么呢。他一根筋。阿琪鄙视死他啦。

 

大表哥被阿琪拉下水，开始浮沉—— 不要命地、往死里折磨这张床。露露想他也不拿我当外人了。阿琪说：

 

“好深！”

 

露露不会对阿飞说这个。

 

阿琪说：“叫我贱货！”

 

露露不认为自己是个贱货，是以绝无这样的要求。

 

阿琪说：“插我屁股！”

 

这个玩儿法，阿飞暂时没提出来过。今后假使他心血来潮，偏要一试呢？露露想，那就随便他吧。他一根筋，没坏心眼儿，是个好孩子，谁忍心伤一个好孩子的心。

 

这对表兄妹就差滚去地上。滚去地上他们也不会滚向露露那边的，这是个原则问题。当然总有泼水熄火的一刻，他们你呼我吸，均匀下来，阿琪说要洗澡，大表哥说我抱你去。两个人就下了床。露露想大表哥总把阿琪当个婴儿——是婴儿他竟有胆子犯弥天大罪。是个尤为矛盾的人，心窍太多就会这样。露露不喜欢心脏横截面跟藕片儿似的人，坏，她想。这一世界的坏人即是如此，如此心比莲藕，甚至蜂窝。她要一个纯粹足色的好人。

 

露露也想下床洗澡，然而罢了，多一事不如少一事。否则阿琪见她醒着，拚几丝余力又一次缠上，大表哥拉是不拉住她呢。让他们窝在浴室痛痛快快地洗去。浴池中怎么玩儿，阿琪亦讲过的——讲的时候，她正和露露泡着温泉。反正她们之间没有秘密了。阿飞不是没在水里跟露露性爱过，但他这个人，可以想象，颇浪费这种情趣。他连枪都不会玩儿，阿琪光是拆枪装枪也能看花他眼。他这些年到底在干些什么啊。

 

总之就是，熊孩砸阿飞在星辰大海的宇宙飞船内滑滑梯，同他在街道小公园儿滑滑梯是一样一样的。粗溜儿一滑不就屁股着地。

 

露露得了宁静，迅速入眠，梦见她爸爸。她爸爸在大草原上骑一匹溜光水滑的黑马。

 

梦中的露露大为羞惭，草原，骑马，黑的，溜光水滑，骑马的她爸爸老陆。她爸爸老陆目光坚毅，决绝，紧盯着她，面色铁青，她想爸爸这是已经听说她用实际行动撕毁婚约了。可没法子，她不喜欢大和，不喜欢就是不喜欢，大和偷她的内衣去手淫她听蛇妈说了，说了她也没对大和怎么样。横竖不喜欢么，那也是随便他吧——这与她允许阿飞的“随便”大相径庭。她爸爸老陆是不是就快气炸。她爸爸老陆马踏飞燕从大草原奔来香港找她问罪了。

 

露露于羞耻愧意中醒来，睁眼是一屋子亮堂，决心跟她爸爸老陆硬安排的婚事死磕到冷酷仙境的尽头。她披衣裳走进浴室。她不晓得这幢宅子业已被阿飞带人马里三层外三层地包围成个桶。

 

计有阿飞贴身弟兄伙儿们（包括戴花儿妹娃儿）一排，飞车党一帮，警车一圈儿，城管大队一大圈儿。以及大绸带大扇子广场舞大妈的汪洋大海。

 

阿飞拨打大表哥的黑市高价号码：“我今天非常低调，你看我连高音喇叭都没带。放人，放我老婆，不然你完了，你跟你那个表妹一道完蛋，老子扒你们衣服捆一起丢海里放血引鲨鱼，祝你们百年好合。”

 

电话那头大表哥笑笑说：“嚯，你会用成语啊。”

 

**6** **、冰皮月饼**

 

露露冲着细沙沙的冷水澡很仔细地想一些问题，阿琪为什么不告诉她阿飞没死。阿琪很喜欢自己，但不是爱，不是独占欲，她有什么必要呢。十年前是爸爸叫露露去跟阿飞说话的，她爸爸老陆说闺女，嘘，你悄悄地，悄悄过去，那边有个山羊羔羔，你就是胡萝卜，别让他真吃到你。露露说山羊吃草啊，爸爸说闺女啊爸爸对不起你，爸爸有生之年一定带你去一次大草原，带你瞧瞧山羊都吃些什么。露露说其实带我上动物园就好，爸爸说好的好的，这次任务完成了，爸爸带你看长颈鹿，长颈鹿能挤出彩虹糖你最喜欢的长颈鹿。她爸爸老陆认定纯血山羊仅驰骋于碧海青天大草原最冷绿寒翠的正中央。为了此次行动她爸爸老陆给她置办了水手裙儿，白色长筒袜，棕色漆皮鞋，还给她梳了个公主头，她那时候头发在阳光下看很有些浮动的浅金光芒。我们知道陆家人是这样的，未成年的陆家人他或者她的心皆是金子铸就，奶油的皮肤，发丝儿金裹银，鲜血温热，眼角肩头膝盖踝关节均染了不多不少的蔷薇花苞粉红，成年后就变了。陆家成年人总是很苍白的，换一颗不锈钢心脏，冰肌霜鬘，斫玉斩银，血凉而涩，仿佛吹一口气，就一口气，能把对面的人冻成个绷白白拐棒棍儿。

 

那天她爸爸老陆画龙点睛，为她的浅金光芒公主头扎上细长的黑色缎带，丝光闪烁。美好。她爸爸老陆自我感动。怎么看都是个小公主了，事实上怎么都不会是个小公主，小公主的爸爸是国王，陆露露的爸爸干着见不得光的行当。他骑车旅行，南山南，北极北，春天上树，生如夏花，有马良的神笔，可惜只会画柚子茶与圆生菜。他可以身无分文地在路上，却极难身无分文地养露露，那怎么办呢，仍旧当回了青春年少时期一万个不情愿当的杀手，陆家祖传大业。

 

露露关了水给自己抹洗发精沐浴露。她从不浪费什么，天性，你知道昨天下午阿琪搂着她走出小店之前，她还抓紧时间喝完了阿飞才喝半碗的粥。阿琪不轻不重掐她滑软的腰肉，说你吃他的口水。阿琪不开心，想到不止是吃口水，他两个的关系居然一下子这么深了，吊桶坠去井底，不开心。阿琪甚至谋划，倘若露露生了宇智波一门天字一号大傻逼的孩子，长得像露露，自己大可以抱她入怀，施发爱心，长得像傻逼，这崽子就完了，揍不死他。阿琪也就是想想。

 

阿琪现在胡乱套了她大表哥的衬衫，光脚走出卧室（另一间）找她大表哥。路过的菲佣们习以为常，阿琪有时候是喜欢如此不羁的，她在外头滴水不漏，事事办得圆熟，费太多太足心力了，回来这个宅子自然松脱发条，弹簧日的一声散开，连bra也不要戴。果然佐伯米子模样的女管家又一次跪地求死，因自己竟未及时服侍阿琪穿衣洗漱。阿琪绕过跪成一团的女管家，找到她正在对手机讲道理的大表哥，这位表哥同时熟练地做着早饭。这位表哥颇具耐心，向手机那头急吼吼的傻逼说：

 

“你弄清楚，不要什么事情都阴谋论，露露是来我们家做客的，跟你们家的场子没一点儿关系。嗯？不不不，怎么会呢，你怎么都怀疑到我头上来了，我只跟阿琪……”

 

阿琪伸手拿过她大表哥的手机。这位表哥有那么点儿吃惊，又笑出来。阿琪接上他的话，内容则过山车呼啸大转弯：

 

“对啊傻逼，露露跟我们三劈了，露露特别棒。再见。”

 

阿琪关了手机，也关了火，将她大表哥放倒在餐桌边的椅子上，扯他领带，［删除998字］。

 

露露冲着头上身上的泡泡，回忆起那天她爸爸，她爸爸老陆最后给她戴上白口罩。要小心谨慎啊，爸爸叮嘱。那个白口罩一股医院消毒水儿味道，浓郁，故而她同阿飞最初的交谈，口鼻中灌饱一个医院。她再一陪阿琪上医院，就会九曲十八弯地想到当时的阿飞，多么小一丁点儿，对她格外诚挚地霸道着，然后死了。阿琪的检查结果经常变化，一三五凶险，二四六没事儿，享受政府特殊津贴的专家都说她这是疑难杂症，怎么治呢？且保养着吧，鹿茸人参，梅花点舌，扎实饱满地保养着。阿琪说自己有一个病是确诊了的，就是特别难怀孕，不过没什么，她是她表哥的孩子她表哥亦是她的孩子。露露很搞不懂这个话，露露是爸爸的孩子，爸爸不可能反过来是露露的孩子呀，倒是阿飞的话……亏阿飞死得及时。否则，长大成人，顶天立地，哪儿还给人是个宝宝的错觉。那几年露露就是这么想的，那几年露露自己都小，估不出世事变幻，她不似阿琪，在一个倾国病危的躯壳里蹲一个老辣哀苦的灵魂。露露至多聪慧澄澈，没起过掐着世界的大动脉亢龙有悔的念头，她甜鞋净袜，阿琪本质上则堪可光着脚造反。

 

光脚造反。露露想，宇智波都这样吧，危楼危崖，能摸着天就不顾脚下。所以十年前爸爸接了那桩买卖，杀宇智波的那个人，杀她，杀她全家，犹如杀几个大小西瓜。而今看来，爸爸这人大概是杀去了平行宇宙。当初以为血腥沤臭的尸首，约是真正的翠玉西瓜们，流一地红艳艳西瓜汁儿交账么。幻术了得。露露的脑子陷入某个迷幻的沼泽，说来就来。

 

是这样的，她先是真的闻见消毒水味儿。洗澡水的消毒水味儿。紧接着脑子就糊涂了，洇开一层层油彩的薄光，极慢并极快，电路，电阻，孔雀和孔雀鱼，一脚踏空天台的铁锈色栏杆，跳！市中心建筑群繁星的赤金灯火混入宇宙飞船搭载的银灰冰蓝星河星云一齐包围了她，无耻旋转，欢叫，格楞噔噔，害她膝关节发软抽搐。水变热了，她明明洗冷水澡水自己变热了，她的洗澡水简直贴心呵，是一床汗湿透的羽绒被不是。热水疯狂地舔她。她不自觉喝这个水，可毫无喝水的实感，永远口干舌燥，欲壑待填，她要化为吸干江海的龙了吧。有一双手扶住她，这双手温文羞怯，亦野蛮放肆。有个人对她说：

 

“露露，你太好了……”

 

露露说：“阿飞……”

 

露露厚藏对抗吐真剂的功力，居然奈何不了目前的风月险境。她只晓得来者不是阿飞，阿飞在哪儿呢？

 

阿飞扔了烟头冲向宇智波止水宅的大门。他也不是说就多有抽烟的瘾头，然而想当然的，男子汉大丈夫，摊上事体不抽些个烟卷儿怎么行。或者雪茄（幸好他精壮，健康色，不是什么火车窗口抽雪茄的白胖子）。抽完了事儿还没解决就向前冲。他一贯这么干。弟兄伙儿们殿后，其余人等分海开道。你说大英皇家警察都来了怎么能允许他撞门呢，人家请示过上级领导了，还真就能。上级领导是一旁的城管大队。广场舞大妈汪洋大海开始跳广场舞，场地限制跑不了马但舞的确照跳了，跳的是粤英双语混响版唱支山歌给党听。波澜壮阔，义薄云天，人活着为了谁。大飞哥喜获群众力量加持，就快冲得真飞起来。腾飞，时代，一个翱翔！

 

大飞哥瞬间破门——大门根本没锁，原来。扑地。尘埃落定，直面一个狗。

 

狗说我叫帕克（不狗当然不会说话）。

 

**7** **、咖喱虎**

 

大和很小时候就认识露露了，那几年露露的妈妈还在。后来露露的妈妈不在了，说不好是为什么，可能死了，可能神隐，可能打一开始她就不是露露的妈妈，千古悬案。对外宣称是死了。失去妈妈的露露被她爸爸老陆安排到蛇麻麻家吃饭，小饭桌，蛇麻麻也在家搞小饭桌工程。不过有且仅有两个孩砸，大和，露露。大和极乖巧了，每天搬好小板凳儿等露露，望（猫）眼欲穿，露露还不来呢，露露是要来得晚些的。大和给她盛饭，给她舀汤，催他蛇麻麻：

 

“麻麻，麻麻，露露的秋刀鱼呢？”

 

“烤着呢。”

 

端上桌，大和就会埋怨他蛇麻麻：“麻麻，你又把秋刀鱼烤这么苦。”

 

“苦点儿，挤上柠檬汁才更好吃。”

 

蛇麻麻当然贴心地配了柠檬片儿。大和一发育就言简意赅地叫她“妈”，有了露露忘了麻麻，蛇麻麻心想，哼。

 

蛇麻麻还负责照顾帕克，买两百多软妹币一袋儿的三文鱼蓝莓杂蔬养老狗粮喂它，它不爱吃。穷人家的狗，蛇麻麻有数了。再给它吃大饼卷馒头蘸米饭，它就嗷嗷叫，气死了帕克气死了。露露是一等一的好，她的陪嫁却难伺候，美中不足，应该的。

 

露露从来不剩饭，这点大和比阿琪更早知道。大和竟然不晓得露露不爱吃什么，洋葱，茄子，苦瓜，香菇，芫荽，青椒，皮蛋，毛肚，诸如此类，无比恐怖的东西，露露全不动声色地吃完，大和哪儿还好意思再表演挑食，也就跟着大口咽下去。会死吧。第二天清早他总是咂摸着一大段儿飞红点翠的春梦醒了，比较惆怅。并没有死，不挑食不会死，可以忍。早晨习惯上蛇麻麻也跟他一起冲个澡，蛇麻麻要笑他的：

 

“多大丁点儿，就做春梦。”

 

他脸红耳根熟烫，低头给自己搓泡泡。蛇麻麻那么大的奶子在他头顶晃荡，若垂天之云，呀，他蛇麻麻难不成是传说中的羽蛇，只是，一双肉翅长在了胸前。他蛇麻麻还有个水帘洞，淋浴这当口，是个水帘洞，平时不是的，平时叫盘丝洞。一旦泡进浴缸之海，可不就是个鸽子血海斗么。

 

大和的春梦轻纱遮掩，繁花嘉木，永远固定出现三个人。仙女露露，必须的，穿水手裙儿，来呀来追我，追着追着她就倏地钻水晶球里头，里头是圣诞雪景，她凝固了，呵气结成冰晶，她是雪女，白姬，星月夜的白鹿。你敢摔碎水晶球，也就摔碎露露啦。再来是蛇麻麻，不奇怪，弑父娶母嘛，得是个英雄，是个国王，是个让足金包浆狮身人面像含羞炸裂的智者，才够资格应验神谕。大和想就算我不是个英雄国王，起码我学习成绩好，还是班长，大队委，麻麻最喜欢我了，我拦不住她。

 

第三个人，他疯了第三个人，居然是宇智波伊塔琪。他干的事情净干在了宇智波伊塔琪身上，干得她血汩淌流。他知道宇智波伊塔琪有莫名其妙极不好讲清楚的系列绝症，他不懂自己想干她的点在哪里。漂亮，的确是，她是红宝石内嵌着的红玫瑰，花蕊深处还灌注了紫晶指甲油，漂亮得满格，暴溢，神州陆沉，古里古怪，他无福消受的。这个美人美极了不影响她血滴子，或曰联合收割机，收割一地球血肉筋骨浆髓黏膜。露露自然不一样露露跳伞从天而降，真丝透光拐棍儿柄大伞，她飘飘欲仙的她的大伞仅是个道具她身轻如燕如云如梦她是大和朝思暮想九浅一深的云中神雾中仙她跳伞下来纯棉水手裙儿被暖湿气流呼啦掀上去她连胖次都是薄薄的云絮织就她轻灵剔透得快化了。露露杀人乃生活所迫这个世界就是这么腌臜罪恶非要害得天仙子露露靠杀人糊口。不然怎么办呢不然你真叫露露餐霞漱瀣吃花瓣儿吗。大和一个心疼。大和的构思是这样的，捣弄露露，把露露藏在体内很深地方的牛乳酥酪云朵一丝丝一片片一团团悉数捣弄下地，这些云太热了打熬不住她们就软瘫成一滩白稠齁甜的汁儿她们混合了露露清苦的处女血所以粉红粉白水红水嫩她们是琼霄仙女誓死倒贴地球人的如山铁证。大和白天傍晚总是构思得美满圆融，夜来轰鸣发作的春梦偏偏不给面子。春梦的结尾一概由红宝石红玫瑰紫晶指甲油宇智波伊塔琪披挂上阵，继而毅丝不挂板正庄严，自己舍身出血，榨干他童子精，血污对抗白浊，沾染一个芳草天，真正碧血杀相思了。宇智波伊塔琪狠而绝，一丈东风十丈春，该有的快乐十倍奉送，故而大和委实抱怨不了什么，至少无法像抱怨蛇麻麻似地随随便便就抱怨这种高能良心足金包浆的春梦，到底是在梦境中的宇智波伊塔琪身上体内痛享太阳风与宇宙锋般的快乐！终究除却廊桥梦遗，也就剩些不值钱的惆怅了。

 

大和就这个事情解了好几年方程，翻搅乱麻，猜自己还是太珍惜，太珍惜陆露露。于是潜意识拉兄弟一把，换了他好露露的闺蜜上祭台，也可以——她两个要好得没一丝儿缝隙，体液的味道很像，很逼近啦。为什么每次都见红，仿佛石磨碾人，碾一车血浆或是番茄酱呢，因为她以及她们不甘愿的。大和苦恼，我这么好了你还不甘愿，你不听你爸爸话了吗。

 

此刻，大和为让露露听她爸爸老陆的话，将她放进浴缸。她半浮在热水里，她兴许比羽毛还是重些的——好在绝不瘦骨嶙峋。这热水足够把她清洗干净了，大和想，洗掉某个坏人的污水秽流，可比刮宫温和太多。大和对刮宫有种纸上谈兵的熟悉，因蛇麻麻的藏书中不光有《怎样科学接生》，亦有《怎样科学人流》。大和是的，自幼是个读书郎。武功不差，打不过露露和宇智波伊塔琪罢了。宇智波伊塔琪要命，露露不要他的命，但他死活赢不了，差一点儿。他明白差了不止一点儿，是露露给他面子。

 

春梦不给面子，恶作剧。面子皆经露露慷慨给出，她目前又尤其给面子地昏迷着，她哪里料到那个突如其来的热水是专使她乖乖听她爸爸老陆话的。大和掏出预备了好些年的戒指，鸽子蛋，火油火水，暴发户，像某个傻逼，不如说，人奉献了痴心死死爱恋上什么，就都傻逼，其后端看有钱没钱。有钱先砸个鸽子蛋，没钱只好写诗了，大和一早呼作爸爸的陆露露她爸爸老陆正是个写诗妙才，刀丛中的诗。露露不搞这些，她出奇缺乏她爸爸老陆的万丈情怀，她骑自行车的话有时为上超市采购，有时为出任务，杀人挣钱。她的手握过凶器，沾过血，攥了些人命，就是没戴过戒指，大和悲极生乐，她左手无名指素净的，仍属于他啊。

 

［删除和露血1138字］

 

大飞哥被佐伯米子模样的女管家请去茶室盘腿而坐，他本意是要呼啸大闹兼生擒叛徒老黄的，却遇着女管家，恭恭敬敬，他怎么办。他自然认得这些人，菲佣们，11区女管家，大英帝国纯血塞巴斯酱，绍兴师爷，没一个会武功。大飞哥很自信了，相信自己的战斗力，何况有枪，占士邦用的那种，酷炫，吓不尿他们。他摸出枪，女管家泫然欲泣：

 

“请您不要这样，少爷少奶奶接了帕克来，是极有诚意的……”

 

帕克：“汪。”

 

大飞哥潇洒地抬手抛枪，枪在半空旋转三周半，落下来，他一不小心没接住，掉地了。掉地怎么了不怎么，捡起来，大飞哥拿枪对准女管家，说：

 

“诚意个屁。叫叛徒老黄出来！还我老婆！！”

 

女管家抖成一团，边抖边坚持向大飞哥磕头，哀哀说着：“对不起，对不起，真是太抱歉了，都怪我礼数不周……”

 

进来上茶的和服花簪小丫头们面不改色，又上茶，又上茶点，还上肥肠面，毛蛋，炒饼，最后捧来个笔记本。大飞哥瞅一眼屏幕就火箭附了体，要冲出门勇闯天涯抱走他露露，盖因屏幕中是露露正在卧室换衣裳。女管家拼死拽紧他，拽得他就是不能一飞冲天去（怪哉，说好的不会武功呢），说：

 

“少奶奶吩咐了，我们必须为您夫人梳妆打扮好了，再将她送回您身边。”

 

“梳你妈逼！老子家有的是人伺候着用不着你们来……”

 

女管家终于嘤嘤嘤地开始抹眼泪儿：“这都是少奶奶的吩咐，我们当下人的，违逆不得，实在难办啊……”

 

其后如何，简而言之，女管家成功说服大飞哥留在茶室喝茶吃面看视频（实时监控），自己率领和服花簪小丫头们前往卧室服侍露露照花前后镜花面交相映。你要怀疑这个露露是假的，不是的，这倒真是个真露露。假的是遭大和戴上鸽子蛋那个，岂止戴上鸽子蛋，更塞了些其他什么东西。

 

谁叫大表哥是宇智波幻术界的一代挂逼呢。

 

大表哥使枪托敲大和脑壳，大和本沉浸于上头已删除的1138字中，最销魂飞升的一刹那，硬是被大表哥笃笃笃地敲醒了。大和要是一截木头，大表哥的枪托就是啄木鸟的喙。大表哥随手捋捋自己的卷毛儿，说：

 

“你跟你妈吃豹子胆了。”

 

大和说：“啊？”

 

大和说“啊”不是因为大表哥吐槽他跟他蛇麻麻，而是刚刚猛烈地从那1138字里醒过来，万分不适应。自己居然衣冠齐整，鞋都没脱，躺在草坪上。哦！裤裆脏污了。

 

大表哥蹲他身旁，质问：“你想干我表妹很久了吧？”

 

大和惊恐回应：“我只爱露露！陆露露！！”

 

大表哥笑了笑：“但是你想干阿琪。别不承认，你脑子里那一泡污能瞒过我？”

 

“你他妈冤枉我！我真的只对露露有……”

 

大表哥打断他说：“你知道为什么吗？你是我大伯的种，这大伙儿都知道，不过还有，那个蛇不是你亲妈，她是代孕生的你。她当年偷偷取了我妈的卵子。”

 

“………………”

 

“你跟我和阿飞都是兄弟。你想干露露，也想干阿琪，控制不住自己，对吧。要不我帮你来个了断吧。”

 

Ps：与此同时，大飞哥正对着监控视频撸啊撸。炒饼都不吃了他专心盯着露露撸啊撸。露露并没干什么，穿着衬衫吹头发而已。这也能撸！帕克冷漠脸。当然，大飞哥嘛。

 

然鹅之后……！

 

**8** **、超级无敌海景佛跳墙**

 

大和一听“了断”，自觉不可能。大表哥不是这么冲动的人，脑子更具有精美繁复的构造，不似大飞哥，脑壳里那一坨怕是个新鲜胎盘。倘若眼下换大飞哥晃荡手枪说老子给你来个了断啊，大和真能吓尿。大表哥不会的，大和想，他是有所图，他是打算威胁我个什么事儿。他这种人么。

 

大和就竭力挣扎一下，当然没卵用，他要动得了他起码得先爬起身坐好。站有站相坐有坐相，躺平了不准四仰八叉，蛇麻麻教导他的。蛇麻麻倒在有些事情上很娇惯他了。大和风浪中淘洗出来的人，无所畏惧，眯他的大猫眼儿，学一个猫那样围笑，说：

 

“万事好商量，我错我认，条件你开。”

 

大表哥摇摇头：“你不知道事情多严重吧，还跟我讲条件？”

 

大和感到大表哥这是存了心了：“你怎么个意思，还不能讲条件了？我是很有诚意的……”

 

“你们溜进来的时候我正在干阿琪，不从她身上下来的话，被你们触发的那个术就必须跟我通感了，主要是你，你跟我通感。”

 

“……”

 

“我不想扫阿琪的兴，所以只好自己不高兴。”

 

通感，什么通感，大和小学语文学过这个。胡扯八道，哪儿能是语文书上讲的那个意思。到底什么意思！大和猛地沁一层冷汗出来，嘴角哆嗦，腿肚子快抽筋。

 

大表哥继续说：“你以为你操了露露，其实等于干了我表妹。我表妹，我的，我一个人的，别的都算了，这个事儿不行。”

 

大表哥再无二话，起立后退，干干脆脆地开枪，砰砰砰砰砰，大和裤裆爆炸。没道理，大和裤裆中的东西明明仅负责了最后的呕吐，且离宇智波伊塔琪有一个微缩的十万八千里远。就血肉横飞了。大表哥由此心头松快不少，经此一役，该猫眼儿小子往后再回忆起干阿琪的滋味儿，无非蛋碎鸟疼血洒长天吧。昨晚浴室里他让阿琪连续高潮后就又没敢冲到底，生拔出来摩擦摩擦，草草自我敷衍了，今晨自然迎来阿琪饱含爱宠与强迫意味的夹吮，尽管深觉不妥，但确是他秘宝般的快乐，连同中出她的极大餍足，居然遭猫眼儿小子一并体验了去，不枪毙他乃是看他亲爹的面子。好赖他亲爹是自己的大伯，表姨丈。至于他亲妈，这大表哥管不着，他亲妈遭偷取了卵子，杀不杀大和的，就当他妈多来一次月经，癸水不调。说一千道一万，大飞哥他爹鸟大面子更大。

 

阉干净大和，大表哥转身离开，依旧形貌菁英，气质稳健，宛若从未干过刀子匠的活计。新晋猫眼儿太监大和，沉沉昏死，静静地躺在血泊中养伤。待他活转一口气来，那话儿也就该还原个差不离。他是大飞哥他爹的种，兼具大表哥他妈的基因，另有蛇麻麻养育得尽心精致，除了总当不长一个太监，恢复速度更比大飞哥快得多。大飞哥么，打小不听话，爱吃零食快餐路边摊，性激素浓厚，保幼激素顽固，生长激素迟迟不到位，矮了十六七年。假使大飞哥不幸鸡飞蛋打，再长个新的，至少消耗十来个小时吧。可大飞哥为什么要鸡飞蛋打呢。起码大表哥不会动这个手。大表哥细密琢磨过，大飞哥按血统论，对阿琪亦应生发些油荤歹念的，血统决定性欲，不稀奇——然则早被阿琪揍成狗，以浑身骨折七十余处那次最为惨烈。再与阿琪狭路相逢，不痿算他腰子坚强。一个身残志坚的大飞哥，恨绝了阿琪，大表哥点头称善，轻轻地放过了他。

 

身残志坚的大飞哥，现于茶室内当着帕克的面儿，苦打飞机。紧盯屏幕，越打越狂躁，恚怒，手劲强猛，怎么办呢露露太好看了，露露嗡嗡嗡地吹头发，发丝小幅度飘飞，衬衫扣子没扣得很完全，心无旁骛，散霜结雪。她想不想我？确定是不想我了？大飞哥痛快激越地猜度着。他猜露露是没有淫欲的，纵然自己给过她一场场地覆天翻补天裂的舒服恍惚，她几时索求过什么了？哪像宇智波那帮人——举例他妈，或叛徒老黄——发作起滔天大欲，是要死人的。亏千手一脉的都不是人了。他很知道他妈，常抗拒他爹的翻滚哭求，说受不了，关起门来一个人睡。事实上，他妈每个月均有那么几天，自己都受不了自己，死活克制不住了，松活衣扣，自动骑上他爹，欻欻削铅笔。他爹那也不是个铅笔了。露露莫说骑上来，连主动掰开这么简单的动作，她也不由衷喜欢的。大飞哥曾听大表哥说，叛徒老黄是会那样，那样掰开了迎接他，热粉色。恨你们！大飞哥咬紧牙关。露露没有淫欲，不怪露露，全怪他自己，他差了主意，煨不熟露露，他自十年前就差了主意，否则露露干嘛招呼不打一个，青天白日失了踪。十年前那天下午他独霸了德士古道大英皇家至尊猛龙水晶宫大排档的一整张塑料圆桌写作业，写数学作业，不会，不懂，什么乱七八糟的sin、cos，小学就学sin、cos！相当生气。那天下午是他认为的他和露露爱的故事的开端。

 

视频里的露露放下电吹风，头发尚半干，她拿梳子抬手给自己利索梳个高马尾。高马尾，要命了。大飞哥他妈一梳高马尾就要被他爹摁死在真皮连环大沙发上钉成残废的（当然，暂时性的），那么你们日常见到的大飞哥他妈一准儿散发弄扁舟，见鬼的凤髻云鬟，人家披肩及腰杠杠杀马特。大飞哥不待见他爹，却逃不过大面积遗传他爹那些珍稀邪门儿的细胞，加五光十色不干好事儿的血，冤枉糊涂。故而露露随性梳起的高马尾要了他的命，他命根子大叫不妙，吐吐吐吐，帕克瞧不过去，打个响鼻。

 

马会打响鼻，狗一样的，声音有所不同。狗发觉有人干坏事儿了，龌龌龊龊，以坏事儿的味道侵犯自己早已尿好的领地，就会打响鼻。

 

大飞哥抽了美浓纸来胡乱揩抹着，闭眼回味，mindfuck（ing），露露的幽谷关卡，第一次带出血丝。就是这样的，好，余韵。原谅露露了，原谅她昨天跟着叛徒老黄跑。她会越来越喜欢，越爱自己的吧，淫欲之类的先不谈了，她砰砰乱跳的一颗心自己贴皮偎肉听过的，听了好几分钟，听到这颗心不怎么乱跳了为止，听到她呼吸平缓下来，能低声唤自己一声阿飞了。她不喜欢我她叫我阿飞干什么。大飞哥一个坚信，呼出胸中块垒，睁开眼。

 

这个深藏电脑的露露不见了。

 

大飞哥瞪眼弹跳，继而逼供电脑，电脑日的一声罢工歇业。大飞哥又问帕克露露去了哪儿，帕克报以嗷呜啸月之音。他还能问谁去。他飞奔出茶室，半道上跨过横七竖八躺着趴着的佐伯米子模样的女管家同和服花簪小丫头们。有呼吸，没死，没死她们就是怠工，我说呢半天也没瞅见她们谁进去卧室给露露请安。大飞哥不是头一回吐槽大表哥家的人事管理，这倒也不重要了。当务之急，大飞哥又是一个翱翔。

 

阿琪在小客室绑了蛇麻麻，撕蛇麻麻的裙子撕成一条条拧成股了绑牢她，花样别致，并不浪费自家的麻绳。实则不绑她一样的，她顶多从沙发扭去地板上。大英帝国纯血塞巴斯酱优雅前来，奉上咸丰年间的拉菲兑霞多丽，另有瑞士水果刀一把。阿琪使水果刀慢慢划拉蛇麻麻的丰沉酥胸，渐渐刀尖儿逼上她的粉颈。血珠子羞羞答答渗出来见了世面，阿琪颇满意，自己用刀的功夫不比玩儿起枪来差。她泼些酒在蛇麻麻伤口上，悦目非凡了这下，蛇麻麻得了刺激，配合着“哎哟”应景。

 

阿琪说：“你承不承认也好，我妹妹就是在你那儿，你把她还给我，我马上还你儿砸。”

 

阿琪的妹妹，学名宇智波飒丝姬，又名佐子，花名儿倾城。离家出走了几年你们懂。

 

蛇麻麻不能承认的。阿琪索性将刀子比划上她的脸。她的深浓凄艳眼影。

 

蛇麻麻被刀尖儿寒气震得发麻，花容失色，这就预备着招认了，孰料天降救星。不是她的乖仔，而是她乖仔同母异父的哥哥，阿琪的大表哥。

 

大表哥拉阿琪过去门口，搂她纤腰，抚摩她的小腹，问：“还疼不疼？”

 

阿琪摁着他摸自己小腹的手，说：“你没真弄死那小子吧。我要拿他换佐子。”

 

这位表哥点头复又摇头，腾出另只手摸阿琪的头发，在她耳边叹气，悄声告知：

 

“露露的爸爸来了。”

 

**9** **、鸳鸯肠粉**

 

露露侧身坐在她爸爸老陆的自行车后座上，抱着她爸爸老陆的腰。这是一段老腰，像一截老树粗糙僵硬的树身，连带枝桠被锯下来当寿材木料备着——她爸爸老陆蹲上大树蹲得沧海桑田，自己也就变了树。露露想说点儿什么，总不敢先开口，她心头齐齐涌现一万桩凡俗烟火事务，互相打架，眼下只能前后左右地瞧瞧，瞧这条僻静小巷两边砖墙下低矮冒头的细草碎花。她是不知道阿琪家附近有这样的一线天，羊肠子，太阳光一时都晒不进来，砖石缝隙里的青苔紧捂潮气，不肯蒸腾消散。她爸爸老陆自有手动挡骑行种的傲人风采，眼前的远方并没有雪山圣峰，他当然不猛蹬车轮儿，他叮铃铃地骑着，如圣诞老人在雪原中赶一只系了脖铃儿的驯鹿。他面冷心沉，于大热天的香港的上午努力往外喷发寒气，且等他露露开口认错儿呢。

 

露露究竟吱声，酝酿半天的结果才不是她爸爸老陆满心期待的“爸爸我错了”，而是——

 

“爸爸你吃早饭了吗？”

 

“……我吃了鲜花饼。”

 

“好吃吗？”

 

她爸爸老陆再也忍不了。这孩子，这孩子懂事可怜招人疼，自幼就是个扎花嵌宝魔合罗，翡翠娃娃，水晶包子，玻璃美人。但这不是她不听话的筹码。尤其是，她都听自己一辈子话了，不听话怎么能够呢，这孩子长得好因为什么？听我话所以没长歪。脑壳灵光谁给的？听我话她自然灵光。武艺高强谁教的？听我话她跻身一品杀手名簿。听爸爸话最完美了。这些天翻了天了她，叛逆，她满二十岁了学会跟爸爸玩儿叛逆。大和有哪一点不好她敢不要大和。至于那小子，半身刀口那小子，是她十年前的任务目标，虽说她不是亲自动手那个，仅只引开他，迷惑他，拖住他，套问情报罢了。杀人溅血的是她爸爸我。可恨连一个也没真正杀死么。就这么着甲方还给结了尾款，不晓得整件事暗含什么机关窍门，然而羞愧。她爸爸我为此羞愧难当，生涯污点啊，好阵子不想见笑里藏刀的同行们，骑车去了苏门答腊。骑海上自行车。横竖越想越恼火。这孩子做错事儿了这节骨眼儿上还溜溜转地跟我转移话题。

 

她爸爸老陆气沉丹田，实则他今晨不光鲜花饼，仲食咗牛油蛋挞。呢个滑呀脱脱似猪膏咁滑，呢牛油忌廉冇咁滑……比较资本主义花花世界，不及彩云之南清澈凛冽，他就不想说。他肠子深处回盲瓣那哈儿在运转一个屁。可能不止一个。死死憋住。跟孩子面前放了屁他就再也当不得一个妙法莲华净琉璃爸爸。她爸爸老陆哪儿能信佛呢，不过进藏转经筒乃他的必修课之一，有牦牛酥油的香润，情怀。车胎好死不死遭石子儿硌了！又轧过个坎儿。连车带人咯噔那么一小下，险些激出那串儿九转回肠的熟屁。她爸爸老陆保险起见，高声厉喝：

 

“露露！！！”

 

吼多大一嗓子，仅为掩盖不听话擅自登场的屁音。倒把屁们吓缩回去啦。同时亦将露露唬得跳车落地。露露身为一品杀手名簿第三页第五行朱笔新添名字那位，有此本能反应太正常。她穿了高跟鞋，细跟儿，红底，阿琪的，她比阿琪高些，鞋码却一样，盖因她骨架子端的纤秀，肉更不长去腿脚上（腰肢肩背胳膊脸蛋儿同理），足踝脚背且细瘦着，绷了雪滚的皮，可供谁伸出热乎手掌虚虚一握吧。她穿高跟鞋打行进的自行车后头粗溜下地，稳当站直，纹丝不乱，奥运体操裁判们皆要摁她个十分的。下盘功夫惊人扎实啊，她爸爸老陆想，不是自己心一横逼着她从小寒暑磨砺，受伤也不敢断了苦练，她够成什么气候的。普通人，虚弱，稍具逛商场的本事，跑八百米都喘。她爸爸老陆想不到或不愿想，她在半身刀口那小子的双人床上（&其他什么地点）喘得山峦起伏宿鸟归飞急，那月夜巨汐，一波纔退一波来，浮云追日，下盘功夫早化了水。湿透了渥丹春景。她爸爸老陆若撞见半身刀口那小子如何如何、怎样怎样地祸害他露露至湿漉漉，兼淫猥嘚瑟地媟狎调笑，必将气得屁流屁崩，一屁万里。昔年吃多烤白薯的缘故。

 

露露伫立原地，低头整理衬衫下摆。阿琪的衬衫，光素柔滑，摸着仿佛阿琪的皮肤，细绢软缎的触感。露露深知这全是阿琪那位表哥给置办的，那位表哥认为他表妹滑得像鱼，比水母更薄更嫩，先天百病缠身，后天为求周全，约只好靠蚕丝蔽体了。阿琪本人绝不怕被“硌”（她表哥常曰，表妹被化纤衣裳硌肿了，被谁的城墙脸皮硌疼了，被他自己的累垂巨物硌成重伤流脓），常穿牛仔裤、马丁靴，回家了任由她表哥扒裤脱鞋，于双腿上下抹许多润体护肤的凝霜乳脂，揉她的脚，用湿巾擦拭趾缝，趾甲长点儿就替她剪了，锉磨断甲新棱，少不得吮她脚趾。露露目击过的，那时候甚至阿琪尚未哄她钻被窝陪同养病、对她某个地方下那个重手，她不小心瞥见那位表哥屏息凝神含吮他表妹脚趾，想不通是个什么意思。她耳根子倒是很懂了，霎时间烧红热烫，冻冰的肚腹也很懂了，春暖花开地酥疼成一片，她实在没法儿继续懂装不懂，扭头离开，脑海疯长出无数海藻，纠缠阿琪两条溜光莹洁的腿。坏人，她判断那位表哥是个坏人，为什么总爱表现得犹如阿琪生活不能自理一般，还不是因为阿琪一旦强健康泰，乃意味着不再需要任何人的关怀照拂，他心虚，他心虚到跟脚趾头和发丝尖儿开始占有阿琪，求她全盘接受自己的熨帖呵护。阿琪多么配合呀，就真的会崴伤踝关节，腰酸背疼，真的会烧到四十度，咳点儿暗红唾沫出来，何况痛经顽疾难愈，可想而知，是连民间上下五千年来笃信不疑的“生蚝仔（不对，是孩砸）治百病”都抢救乏术的泼天症候。阿琪明明不是离了她表哥就活不下去，她偏妆极大一个谎子，比假装高潮神妙万倍——她向来倒不需要假装高潮就是了。露露明白她多爱那心虚的坏人，一个大到邪恶但据说老老实实的木星，朱庇特，宛若自己多爱那心实的好人，一个惨遭除名的冥王星，甲烷冰壳小催奔儿，谁也没个错处不是。

 

陆露露她爸爸老陆停车回首，盯了他二十岁突染叛逆病毒的银白色女儿大几分钟。想什么呢她在想什么呢她思春期应该过了她都二十奔三不嫁给大和不成了她被半身刀口那小子欺负坏了居然还想他想了大几分钟果然是女大不中留被欺负的露露泼出去的王水吗气死爸爸了。她爸爸老陆认准杀不死的大飞哥这独一个罪魁祸首，色胆包天强奸我乖女的死刑犯（毋需死刑复核，直接就地正法那种），得给他贴硕大一个镭射商标，卖去黑市活摘器官生钉琵琶骨。最可恨莫过于教唆我乖女不听我话！若论露露悔婚逃逸，使自己在蛇亲家面前痛失信用，与那舌头能变两条绞个麻花儿的妖姣科学家掰扯不清，这一层懊恼尚在其次。

 

可露露神思飘荡，回顾的是阿琪丹朱淋漓的病中艳事，须打厚厚的马赛克，亦非她表哥的锅。她爸爸老陆在百合位面上属于天外来客，极度陌生，搞不懂，不想懂，你们女孩儿，玩笑话，闹吧，谁管你们。你说挪威树林子那个书，写过点儿这个事情，美少女对老女人老师是有些肉欲，蹲上大树言尽于此，另有别的名目也是，讲出来稀松平常，不怎么触目惊心，她爸爸老陆才不往深了细究。说破天去，听爸爸的话是至关紧要头等大事，爸爸说你和阿琪洗澡睡觉没问题，你们还能干什么？没听说过。地球就是圆的就是这么转的。

 

她爸爸老陆决心珍惜时间，单刀直入：“露露，跟爸爸认个错儿，回头跟大和还有蛇阿姨也认个错儿。”

 

露露说：“我没错。”

 

她爸爸老陆闻言感觉很不温暖，心在颤抖，说：“好孩子，你糊涂了，他们一家子都不是东西，是东西当年干嘛有人找我……”

 

“当年是我找你的。”

 

巷子那头传来这么个声音。按声优论，是堀内贤雄的声线。堀内贤雄你们晓得的，《龙门飞甲》，厂花儿是茉莉，他是片头跟茉莉厂花儿斗殴的老太监；《玫瑰人生》，他打主角三木真一郎的屁股，摁他骑木马。然后嗯。就很贤者模式一个熊了。不过这个世界里他不太那么贤者，毕竟他要应付两个宇智波，被榨得干枯，榨成蜡渣。不他其实蜷缩娘胎中就蜡白没营养的。

 

他妈那会儿说胎盘比他有血色多了。疯狂喂奶，奶到他严重便秘。

 

他爹冷藏了那个颇有血色的胎盘，于他一岁生日之际炖了灌他一肚子大补，补吐了，照旧蜡白没营养。

 

人世间硕果仅存的吃过自己胎盘又吐了的一个蜡熊，大飞哥的二叔，大表哥的爸爸，阿琪的公公。大飞哥他二叔一步步迈向露露她爸爸，接着说：

 

“我找你只要你杀宇智波斑那个泼妇，没叫你杀我哥和我侄儿。”

 

露露她爸爸拨弄自行车的铃铛，叮铃铛啷，以这叮铃铛啷为背景音，告诉大飞哥他二叔：

 

“可我收到的委托书写得清清楚楚，就是要杀她全家。”

 

“对，是，那是有人作梗，错不在你，否则我能一分不少结你尾款？好在你谁也没能杀了。”

 

露露她爸爸多少羞愤些个：“是我疏忽大意，技不如人。”

 

大飞哥他二叔捋捋自己的毛领子——他胎里虚，熊生的万千不如意均可归咎于这个虚，虚畏寒凉，春夏秋冬，极地赤道，洗澡上床都不脱他的毛领子，保暖。两个宇智波常薅他的毛领子，一把把掉毛，复又长出新崭崭的毛茬儿，竟是个哑巴活物。谁知道怎么回事儿。他捋顺了毛领子，语气陡地锋利起来：

 

“十年前的事儿不说了，就今天，你擅闯我们家，你说怎么办吧。”

 

露露她爸爸理直气壮：“我来接我女儿，你想怎么办？”

 

露露忽然上前，拽拽这位理直气壮的爸爸的膀子：“爸爸，那个东西来了。”

 

那个东西，哪个东西？

 

一个黑黑、糯糯的东西。

 

两排小尖牙，可爱炸了。

 

**10** **、丝娃娃**

 

今天开始标题由全国其他地区神秘小吃（？）接班～情节上也开始引入 [@初雪娟净](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=1540057)妹子的许多设定～谢谢妹子陪我聊那么多脑洞啦炒鸡开森的，真的帮我想了很多梗呢！！！

 

现在我们先来看下这天晚上发生的事情。这天晚上在蛇窝窝里，蛇窝窝就是蛇麻麻的宝窝窝，不在香港，在也许一些别的什么地方，蛇麻麻不止有一个宝窝窝。但就是不在香港。比如这个蛇窝窝在11区，鹿儿岛，宇宙开发中心。真有这地方。蛇麻麻是该中心荣誉研究员，建成了她的荣誉宝窝窝，养着她这几年来重要的保育、研究对象之一，宇智波飒丝姬，即佐子。佐子清艳秀美，长得像大表哥他阿姨（那个蜡熊的大老婆，严格讲大表哥应叫她大妈，大飞哥才管她叫姨妈呢），头发没阿琪那么长且顺直，比较炸，人是有点儿隔色的。宇智波一系分两种人，嫦娥宇智波和吴刚宇智波——嫦娥宇智波属于原基因、典型宇智波，美，强，可能作，性格缺陷从隔色、中二到神逻辑、深井冰，程度不等，内循环内分泌受月亮影响非常大，无论自身意愿如何都有着强烈到难以自拔的奔月冲动，可能爱吃乌鸦炸酱面，或养乌鸦（举例阿琪）；吴刚宇智波属于变基因、非典型宇智波，形貌、战斗力、性格呈多样化分布，内循环内分泌同样受月亮影响非常大，但一般没有奔月冲动，不爱吃乌鸦炸酱面，也可能养乌鸦（举例大表哥）。由此可知，佐子的隔色，于她所处的嫦娥宇智波群体中，算很轻微的性格缺陷了。性格缺陷越严重，奔月时越会一马当先翱翔在前，那么毋庸置疑，佐子是嫦娥宇智波奔月队伍的吊车尾，替姑奶姨姥们牵扯羽衣飘带的。蛋黄莲蓉豆沙枣泥云腿鲜肉阻止不了众美追飞，规矩是要带个兔子登月，你以为大飞哥的学名怎么来的。

 

按历史惯例，嫦娥宇智波对千手、漩涡两族的人而言就是荷尔蒙原子弹，鬼畜级的性吸引力即指这种情况了。对混有上述两族基因的吴刚宇智波来说依然是荷尔蒙原子弹的可能性高达百分之八十，不过相比之下，吴刚宇智波能更好地克制住自己对嫦娥宇智波的欲望。想想佐子的姐姐姐夫，如糖似蜜，如胶似漆，居然有硬拔出来的时候呢。佐子离家以来，极想她姐姐，又极怕她姐夫，心火煎熬久了，本该衣带渐宽的，架不住蛇麻麻调养她格外精细，喜欢吃番茄，就翻一百零八道花样儿做那个番茄，这还只是个番茄，火山下雪么。别的菜谱，保健机制，作息安排，没一样不琐碎繁杂，亏蛇麻麻记得牢固，有条不紊，她养大和亦这么着。大和筋骨粗壮，皮肉坚强，本钱吓人，皆是蛇麻麻的功劳，蛇麻麻复功劳至佐子身上，激活了她的易胖体质。哪怕是嫦娥宇智波，轻盈飞天，纤腰秀项，不说非由崂山道士的筷子变化成精，起码肉都乖觉，誓死不长去不该长的部位，就这样呢，每一代总还有个把人中了月半基因的彩，吃好喝好，终究丰圆些的。佐子也不是真胖，四肢伸舒了，可怜见没多少肉，却不好跟同期甚至前辈嫦娥们比，她们曲线明晰，腰不束而细瘦将折，佐子腰倒不粗，可一圈软肉团圆其上，这就是差距。两颊则存了幼嫩时的婴儿肥，国色暗藏着稚巧，含怒难威了。

 

上述乃我们旁观的结论，佐子自己对镜梳洗穿衣，从不在意体态腴消，只常凝视眉心一抹浅淡珊瑚红，想起她姐姐，鼻子就酸了。她在小小一个汤圆儿、刚能说会走时节，就紧缠她姐姐不放松的，姐姐抱她亲她，揉她捏她，逗她弹她，弹多了眉心，花印霞痕不散，外人大惊小怪，以为她化妆。嫦娥宇智波多不在脂粉朱黛事上用功，素净脸皮，谁不当她们是遭幽于广寒的霜天婵娟呢。佐子她姐姐确储备一妆台描弄唇颊眉睫的玩意儿，金青丹赭百余色斩表哥盘，你看她要斩表哥就晓得，妆扮了并不为出门艳压哪个去。嫦娥宇智波之艳之压，始于浸泡羊水的阶段，凡胎没这道工序，坐火箭也奔不了月。佐子她姐姐翻覆枕席之际，除了熟滑练就的殢云尤雨故事，床笫平静时，要拉她表哥清玩雅叙的——就包括搂抱相偎研习个什么亲热的书，什么天堂的电影，或表哥为她梳头，涂指、趾甲油，敷粉润腮，画眉点唇，末了吃她嘴上胭脂，身上若有就吃身上的，吃到两个人一齐发觉不妙，则继续颠鸾倒凤。她姐姐最终被姐夫污了颜色。她姐姐倒孜孜不倦地强调，自己这妹妹有多么纯洁，一个纯洁孩子，不要她过问一句家族事务的，你还小，好好学习，勤快练功，莫早恋。自然，她讨姐姐高兴，纯洁地发育着，努力文武双全，那个漩涡说她色艺双绝，她当没听见。那个漩涡还敢伸手摩挲她眉心，说给她擦擦干净，她拍掉他手，眉心温热了半天。她纯洁她姐姐怎么就还是喜欢夹缠着姐夫不要命地不纯洁呢？不纯洁的液体浩浩汤汤，她姐姐漂都漂去了天边悬挂的月之海。

 

那位姐夫，是她姐妹两个的表哥，事实上，血缘关系不及姑、姨表亲那么近，算是族兄——他一头宇智波非主流卷毛，可证出身旁支，血脉冷门。宇智波宗家嫡系这对姐妹花千金喊他一声表哥，显得热络，起初出于家长们的策略安排。佐子不幸感知了某些荤腥事故后，再不叫他表哥，心说他是个姐夫呀，当面叫他姐夫又不甘心，便宜他了，干脆叫他止水。止水，你怎么又来了？她姐姐笑笑，止水跟着笑笑，宽厚得不得了，哪有把她这隔色面目冷言冷语当回事儿的样子。我路过就进来了，进来看看你们。止水是这么说啦。你是来看我姐姐的。她说。眉心如她所料，第多少次地挨了她姐姐那一下弹，她姐姐说，拿你成绩单给表哥瞧瞧。什么成绩单，什么表哥，佐子默念着，仍旧走进卧室。也是她姐姐的卧室，当年的宗家祖宅，她两姐妹是睡一张床的。我成绩好，他不知道吗。表哥，表哥对表妹干那种事情，跟我面前倒是嘻嘻笑了说把你姐姐借我，借你，借你干那种事情！她心绪不宁，脉搏躁盛，不想找什么成绩单，扭头瞅见床头水藻纹格子里塞的卫生用品，对啊，姐姐身上还没干净，前几天要疼死了，是我帮她热敷，给她买止痛片她不吃。还没干净，就干那种事情，抑或是，那位姐夫比佐子更忧心阿琪的千灾百难、沉疴宿疾，一万个舍不得还没干净就巨创她，舔舔罢了。佐子索性翻墙逃家，沿河散心，更为逃她姐夫的舌头。在那种事情和近似那种事情的事情上，她单方面通感她姐姐，她也不想的。

 

河畔石滩，巧遇那个漩涡，毫不意外地受他一通打趣，因心情委实带着刺儿，佐子把他推下了河。让他化作河里的漩涡。

 

凡宇智波宅最外围都设有幻术结界，这是宇智波一门自古安家起屋的基本配置，内部视情况可设多重结界，当然小家小户没必要里三层外三层地严防死守着，谁爱闯它呢。宇智波宗家不是小家小户，之后阿琪带了妹妹住进宇智波止水家，后者再是个天然卷，不入宇智波正统，也庞然坐大了。要不是阿琪的蜡熊公公乃众所周知某个不是人的弟弟，千手一脉向来无肠横行，势力早盖过宇智波，淡薄俗务如佐子者恐怕亦要指摘她姐夫蓄意攀附她姐姐。总而言之，幻术结界排布越多，防御效力越强，就越可能产生副作用，这个副作用以浓情燕好时的通感最为常见。至于谁通感谁，单向双向，一般来讲，是闯入结界者与结界内实力最强者的单向通感（前者感知后者），须满足三个条件：

 

1、闯入者实力不如结界内的人，如果超越，则通感不发生；

 

2、结界内实力最强者正在啪啪啪，若不啪啪啪，则通感不发生；

 

3、上述二者同性别可达百分之九十通感率，异性别仅通感百分之十。

 

以上即是为什么先前大和携妈潜入大表哥宅，自以为破坏结界却果然触发挂逼大表哥的幻术后，于浴室幻境中自以为操了露露，实际上体验到的满是大表哥痛干他表妹时丰沛膨胀的快活。尤其连阿琪的内媚他都一丝不差感受入微，是怎么个灵活翕张，深浅绞吮，他被麻痹的大脑晕晕陶陶，贪得无厌地接收了大表哥那厢不由自主外泄流窜的敦伟大友谊（with 表妹）电波。大表哥最恨大和就是这一点啦。隔空被绿，这是能送大和进绞肉机的罪名（那再要恢复人身可就且等吧）。

 

佐子通感了阿琪，属特殊触发，因她是嫦娥宇智波奔月队伍的吊车尾，无限接近正常人，这个还好，关键更有一层，她姐姐甜腻爱宠着她，她受用极深，报以十倍痴恋，是有些独占的念想了。一母同胞的血骨亲缘颇令她烦恼，间或思忖着，那位表哥能，凭什么她不能。灼欲苦楚交融，形成俗称的心魔，勾引了多重幻术结界副作用超常规发展，而她的吊车尾属性意味着对副作用的抵抗力相对最弱，是以结界范围内，她姐姐遭她姐夫抚摩揉搓亲吻舔舐得兴起，她基本也能逐件挨个体知感会，那男人的手和唇舌都有些什么样的力道跟技巧，简直使她恐慌。怪不得姐姐爱死他了，姐姐这是要淹死在熬煮蜂蜜果糖麝香辛夷的沸海中心啦。

 

至于更过分的，暴烈的举动，佐子不慎隔空经历过一回。汗水附带些别的什么，整个人从里到外湿透了，飘飘欲仙，羞愤欲死，不可理喻的一次荒唐经验，恰恰还怪罪不了任何人。佐子死也不要开口告诉谁这个坏事情，她失了眠，昏沉养神，依然觉得最大的错在于她姐夫。每每说什么路过，顺便，进来瞧瞧她们，就在她们家里，这个外人，约是拉了她姐姐（实为她姐姐拉他）钻进某间幽玄之室，紧闭厚实木门，这个外人在她姐姐身上就疯了。佐子缠她姐姐一块儿洗澡，试图洗干净她和自己，心头却怎么都觉得不大对，不是个滋味儿，心尖儿被硌出条长口子，干巴的，血泪皆无。她姐姐美得更英气，艳得能将人割喉穿心。她等不及，自觉火烧眉毛，劝姐姐不要再放那个外人进家来。个么不进她们家门又不会死，死也要来的话，喝喝茶下下棋玩玩宇智波眼球连连看不好么。

 

她姐姐呢在浴室的潮热蒸汽中笑而不语，不久带她搬进了那个外人家，同那个外人称起了自家人。真是坏了，他们三星高照，乐得缠绵万状，佐子身心俱疲，但有风吹草动，火速逃家避险。她本意是多偎一会儿她姐姐也好的，不说话，就偎着，她姐姐说她纯洁嘛，纯洁地缩成一团棉花，一朵兔子。夜来惟有苦求她姐姐陪伴入睡，像在自家时那样，否则日以继夜地逃家，她时差倒不过来，嫦娥宇智波奔月队伍的吊车尾有望升级火车头。

 

再不久复多了位陆露露老师。十来岁，玉雪晃眼，戴个口罩，论理算什么老师，十来岁够教什么的。竟真教了佐子若干实战手段，书亦念得不赖。陆露露老师是姐姐的蚕丝被窝卷儿。佐子是第多少次弄清白她姐姐了——叉腿紧贴了陆露露老师，修长匀美的腿，脂膏质感，水凝鲜滑，冒充怀春少女，未经人事，讨要绝不致疼的慰藉么——她姐姐在干些什么呢。佐子是第多少次被她姐姐的兴趣爱好搅得糊里糊涂。她不发自内心地喜欢陆露露老师，到底，到底一个蚕丝被窝卷儿，她姐姐白银打的玩具。她发自内心地认为陆露露老师在一定程度上打击了那个永远的外人，她的姐夫，打击有功，故而陆露露老师是好的，理应加强团结。后因某个事件，彻底粉碎她对她姐夫这最后一丝优胜感。固然她又何尝胜过，尽管她姐夫曾笑着表示，让给你，把你姐姐让给你。她姐姐也是笑。

 

那么在这天深夜，佐子感冒了，吃过药，卷裹着蛇麻麻实验室特制的记忆型竹纤维毯子侧身弓成个虾米，睡得难过。她下意识皱眉咬唇的模样是特别像大飞哥他姨妈了。

 

她又梦着那天那个事情，第多少次了，某种意义上讲，她姐夫是个货真价实的赢家。她一发这种梦就痛恨自己的，酥酥麻麻，为什么要酥酥麻麻，有什么脸面酥酥麻麻。她惊觉自己被个什么东西怼得一抖，艰涩生疼，继而醒来，借着窗外月光，睁眼即见那个漩涡的脸。

 

这特么就玄幻了。她在鹿儿岛的高精尖科技蛇窝窝里头，被那个几年不见本尊真的好似照片所示那样长成一个猫胡子（当然不是猫）脸大人的太子漩涡招呼也不打一声就猛挺腰杆简略直白把她干成了太子妃。

 

佐子深吸一口气，勉强适应那种被撑开的剧痛，问：“你怎么进来的？”

 

太子说：“好不容易守到你们家就你一个人啊我说。”

 

“你出去！”

 

……

 

这种事情岂是才进来就能出去的。太子不是大表哥，有事无事总爱拔出来保他病患表妹的命。他滞留到第二天上午，心疼佐子事后烧得厉害，跟蛇窝窝高精尖科技冰柜深处掏冰块儿敷她额头降温。兼学她姐夫，摸去蛇窝窝高精尖科技厨房为她做早饭，比方说，做个红豆汤红豆饼之类的。佐子说起了胡话，亏是胡话，泄不了她那点儿秘密的念头。

 

太子在蛇窝窝高精尖科技厨房胡敲乱摁，厨房，炸。

 

**11** **、兰花豆腐干儿**

 

时间回到那天又热又阴的上午，热是香港当时普遍的状态，这点其实不怎么大英帝国，大英帝国据说不怎么热，此外，对吃也相当不在行。阴是这条小巷子里头，被辟出个长窄的凉丝丝的空间，像变异的冰箱冷藏室，供两个雪人（陆家祖传基因）和一个蜡熊（千手家基因突变）饮冰对峙，暗中是溅了火星儿的。然后一线天的一侧墙头冒出个溜光圆滑黝黑软糯的脑壳子，露露不是第一个发现他的人。她爸爸老陆认为此时此刻，同蜡熊讲清楚道理比较重要，本来么，我乖女遭二流子奸骗，你一个熊没有责任吗。你以为你蜡做的还养个毛领子在身上跟那个半身刀口二流子长成了两大物种你就没有责任吗。你是他叔（二声），侄不教，叔（二声）之过，教不严，叔（二声）之惰。你说我擅闯你们家，喷了，我不闯来我还摁门铃儿吗，你们放人吗，你们一大家子，帮亲帮理呢。至于墙头凸起的黑糯脑壳子，她爸爸老陆当他是条大黑蛆。十年前顺带着杀过一回的，当时肉眼可见就没能杀死，断成两截，断面齐整细糯，前半截嗷嗷地蠕动走了，剩后半截不要，脓包蛆。小小的露露赶过来，奔逃之蛆打她穿着棕色漆皮鞋的脚边溜溜而过，她盯了他一会儿，问她爸爸老陆这是什么，她爸爸老陆想想说，这家人养的宠物吧。露露不养这种宠物，露露的帕克是普通一个狗。兴许有钱人家怪癖多，养蟑螂养蛆的，真正关爱弱小动物。蜡熊对黑糯脑壳子之凸起就更没话好讲，此君乃他泼妇大嫂养的个育儿小助手，整事儿小灵通，本事油熟，专会跟踪偷窥刺探军情。眼下他来，说明不成器的侄儿离得不远。不成器的侄儿确犯了桩风化错误，但不意外，他泼妇大嫂是护犊子高手，二十年前被他大哥顶得早产一个半月，胎盘下不来，手剥的（不是手剥笋），该犊子九死一生，主要原因是囟门受撞击致凹陷。该犊子爹背医书，称其“脏腑气血虚弱，不能上充脑髓，故囟陷也”，该犊子妈地爆天星该犊子爹，带犊子分居年余，该犊子爹自我结扎求复合。多难兴邦，多灾兴犊子，犊子贤侄自幼饱尝培元补肾固真汤，补中益气升阳汤，他妈亲以鸡蛋清调拌狗头骨末儿敷他囟陷处，及要星星给月亮，要变形金刚给须佐高达，不喜读书则任他小学肄业，揍他一分复惯他十分，猪油煎蛋嫩嫩的，和着炒米惯宝宝地喂养廿载，他方才闹出点儿作风问题，很违反历史规律了。规律来讲，起码五毒俱全的呀。蜡熊幸灾乐祸他犊子贤侄之不成器，鲜明对比他自家卷毛宁馨儿，那种亿万无一的极端优秀（虽这孩子过谦，总将优秀名头安他表妹兼媳妇儿身上），前者竟未愧极寻死，足见囟门裂陷，智商流干，早不识好歹啦。

 

黑糯脑壳子拉长颈子，嘴巴弯曲成月牙儿，亮出小尖牙齿嘻嘻欢笑，粗溜翻墙下地，蛆拱于蜡熊蹄边，仰面说：“二老爷，小的给您请早安，您别怪小的蹑手蹑脚，小的也有苦衷。”

 

露露忍不住问：“你有手和脚？”

 

黑糯脑壳子瞪她一眼，气哼哼地说：“我还有命根子咧，你看不看？！”

 

蜡熊说：“她是你家少爷挂怀的人，你莫放肆。”

 

“是是是，小的错了。”

 

露露她爸爸不干了：“什么少爷，没文化二流子！什么挂怀，玷污我女儿还敢说！”

 

蜡熊不理睬露露她爸爸发作，只问黑糯脑壳子：“阿飞不是都进来我家了吗，你不跟紧他？”

 

蜡熊吞了后头的话，他更想说的是，你不跟紧我那位脑门囟子有洞流淌脑明浆子的贤侄，他翻找不见我这位筑脂刻玉的贤侄媳，发了跑躁，我儿媳又随便几招分筋错骨手拆卸得他卧床啃天池人参娃娃吊命，你不怕你主子问罪，我还烦她跑我实验室去撒泼打滚儿哩。

 

“回二老爷，是大老爷命小的来传一句要紧话儿。”

 

“你说。”

 

黑糯脑壳子盘曲摇曳着，说：“大老爷想问您再要一笔经费……”

 

“什么经费？”

 

“就是……哎呀夫人来了！”

 

黑糯脑壳子扭脸所惊呼的“夫人”，可能指大老爷的夫人，亦可能指二老爷的大夫人或二夫人，可在蜡熊听来，第一反应即是他泼妇大嫂持镰刀芭蕉扇抖奶现身，真十万火急事故。他转头往身后望去，泼妇大嫂尚是一团空气，同时半身滑冷黏湿，刚想发动点儿什么，熊脑髓就冻了冰。

 

露露忙扯她爸爸老陆后退几大步，她爸爸老陆一向爱惜自行车，自然握住车把手滑行撤离。面前渐远的半蜡熊半黑糯脑壳子的东西好声好气地唤着：

 

“你们别走呀，别怕我，我是来帮你们的！”

 

露露她爸爸停车站稳，问：“你到底是个什么？”

 

这白毛儿豆腐蘸黑芝麻糊样的玩意儿回答：“我是黑绝，直接对我们夫人，啊，就是宇智波斑，直接对她负责，她不欢喜令千金与我们少爷纠缠……”

 

露露她爸爸被“纠缠”两个字戳了肺泡子，打断他说：“我露露发昏了跟你们那个二叼蛋子二流子街娃儿小太保小赤佬小瘪三瘪犊子杂皮烂仔纠缠纠他妈［老陆讲文明自主消音］缠明明是他对我露露犯了罪依法判处死刑要枪毙的！！！”

 

露露她爸爸老陆自己岁岁年年干些依法判处死刑要枪毙的事儿来挣钱好年年岁岁骑车在路上去远方，吃鲜花饼喝柚子茶，你问除了柚子茶他还喝什么，他就再掏出一瓶儿姜丝柚子茶。使单反拍早餐图，两片儿吐司，抹点儿鸡血花酱（彩云之南确产鸡血花可供食用），搭个青柠切片儿，薄荷碎叶子，点缀新鲜樱桃，糖渍的不要，边儿上搁半杯奶农现挤的奶，注意光线，滤镜采用“后青春”，或者“流年”，“云端”。痛恨阿宝色。修完图发盆友圈儿，题辞，“我被岁月埋葬，埋葬在眼前的远方”——他过个早（吃早饭也）他还被埋葬了，他被埋葬公检法机关倒省了事儿。他四五十岁，饭量不输年轻小伙儿，过早哪儿能只吃两片儿吐司（生奶他是不要当真喝下肚的），回复着盆友圈儿那帮笑面虎杀人贼同行们对他照片的回复，他踱去小摊儿，买五六个流油的大肉包子，熏肉大饼也行的，填肚子饱实啊，横直他不说，谁晓得他吃得如此不清真且不清新。同理他气急了要骂瘪犊子你妈［消音］，平素瞧着卖鱼的，乃行感慨：

 

“不是所有的鱼都会生活在同一片海里。”

 

大树老师真值得长长久久和和美美地蹲啊。

 

言归正传，黑绝才不想惹露露她爸爸发恼动气，他慌慌张张举手投降，说：“我错了，是我说错了话，您别生气！总之，夫人意思是要我护送二位上船回去11区，钱都准备好啦，请您千万收下。”

 

他垂下白毛儿豆腐那一侧的胳膊，掏摸着白毛儿豆腐的衣裤口袋，终寻着钱包，连带黑芝麻糊这一侧的胳膊亦垂下，双手齐齐用功，觅得花花绿绿若干银行卡。

 

“我们二老爷是个泼留希金，出门只带点儿零钱，每张卡里钱也不多放，不过加起来数目倒可以了，密码嘛就是他两位夫人的生日颠来倒去各种的……”

 

露露她爸爸甩个脸子：“我是在卖女儿吗！”

 

“那不能够！”

 

“至少一亿，美子，这些卡里能有这么多钱？”

 

“一亿还美子？太贵了吧……”

 

“我露露可是处女！！！”

 

露露想原来阿琪该赔爸爸一亿美元。露露想时机到了，搏一把吧。露露转身飞奔，然而很不幸，被黑绝的飞雷神拦下了——他既黏住了蜡熊，多少能启用几项蜡熊的神功。他伸了黑软的手粘牢露露皓腕，歉疚地说：

 

“陆小姐，要怪全怪我，可不要伤你爸爸的心啊，他老人家养大你不容易呢。”

 

她爸爸老陆瞬间铁青了脸。这是怎么说的，跟蛇亲家大和眼皮子底下跑了，跑来香港，那还好，毕竟失了亲爸爸监督，亦缺乏如山父爱之感化，她心灵儿没个支撑，青春腰闪得生疼，是青春口味的痛楚，当爸爸的责任不小。现在呢！爸爸我就站在你跟前儿呢！爸爸我，你亲爸爸，爱了你整二十年，咱们都快坐船回去了，你不吭声儿，你冷不丁就对爸爸来个晴天霹雳大背叛，你故意伤爸爸的心，你还是好多年前让爸爸抱怀里温温热那个圣诞小鹿水晶鞋小公主小香精糖娃娃复活节小雪花儿兔子吗你啊你陆露露你你你！

 

她爸爸老陆悲愤难抑，浊泪滴落，露露过意不去，说：“对不起爸爸，爸爸我错了，但我真的不想嫁给大和。”

 

“你就是当尼姑！当修女！当什么无所谓！反正不准再进那个二流子家的门！！”

 

露露想了想，说：“不进他家门，好。”

 

她爸爸老陆老泪纵横：“露露乖，露露终于又听爸爸话了……”

 

露露说：“他会带我去别处的。”

 

她爸爸老陆暴跳如雷彻底发条炸断：“你气死爸爸啦你非把爸爸气死了你就高兴吗你就再也没有爸爸了你知道吗你气死爸爸啦！！！”

 

……

 

这个钟点，大飞哥正在宇智波止水宅主楼生活区走廊上顺两边挨个儿踹门，凡见到的房门统统踹开，他遗传了他爹的不是人体力，没练过什么武功罢了。房门不是阿琪，阿琪即兴比划几下能把他比划进icu，房门懂什么呢，呆呆的，呆板，均是他的靶子。他干掉了一众房门，毫不过瘾，因未发现有哪扇房门帮忙遮掩了个露露，更血澎心啦，怒吼：

 

“我老婆呢我老婆被你们藏哪儿啦你们再不还我老婆我他妈真点你们屋子了别不相信！！！”

 

“姑妈是不是只教过你怎么玩儿打火机啊？你连火柴也不会划吧。”

 

阿琪自走廊一端露了头脸，绮光烁烁，豪艳惊人，牵着她恩恩爱爱大表哥，散步似地走向牛角磨尖牛眼睛血红的大飞哥。表哥表妹十指相扣奋力虐狗。大飞哥在离了露露的时候，宇宙大帝般坚实强硬的心脏都空空荡荡独余一层脆皮儿，脆皮雪糕嘎嘣喀啦的，狼狈而崩，含恨而化。他感觉自己很不如帕克了，露露喂帕克狗粮吃，露露喂自己……吃，是的，是有那些，那种的事情，然则那皆发生于露露在自己怀中的时候。这会儿，这会儿她倒是在哪儿呢？

 

他不能示弱，他举枪瞄准对面的天南地北双飞客，就算不真打得他们两个高空坠地落一地乌鸦毛，总须保持一个威猛威慑威胁的状态：“老子再跟你们两个狗男女说一遍……”

 

大表哥抬手示意他收声，说：“去你们家33号渔船，最新消息，露露被带去那条船上了。”

 

**12** **、老陆的泗瓜泗**

 

老陆必须喝泗瓜泗。泗瓜泗在你喝依云已经完全装不了逼的年代是专属于老陆的，老陆的宝物，你想象旧时光滤镜的海魂衫老陆，没有法令纹，脸不垮，表情不怎么坚毅决绝，很清俊一个二十五岁男青年，梳低马尾，同貌似在两年后生了露露的漂亮姑娘约会，请她喝泗瓜泗，问她追忆似水年华不追。漂亮姑娘不懂他追不追似水年华的玄机，说我听说你们这样的文化人儿在湖边野餐要喝西柚汁的，西柚汁好喝吗比健力宝好喝吗？你会弹吉他吧你手指甲剪那么干净你怎么弹吉他听说弹吉他的人指甲留好长。我想去香港香港特别好香港好得就像个电影，我们去看电影吧？你请了我泗瓜泗我请你看电影。由此可见漂亮姑娘懂事，自立，不把老陆当成个提款机。哦当时尚未普及提款机。漂亮姑娘执意看香港喜剧片，在电影院笑得死去活来，咯咯咯咯～咯咯咯咯～哦啊！咯咯咯咯！！一只银铃小母ji（万万妹想到这也是个河蟹词）。二十五岁男青年老陆苍白清俊的脸上刷满他内心的文化胶水儿，凝固，反光，顽强抵抗这个污泥灰土色掺拌娇艳桃红的俗世。他全程默念：

 

“东京的乌鸦特别多

 

大约和东京的墓碑一样多……”（老陆真懂！）

 

或

 

“没有鹿一样

 

轻盈的双腿

 

……

 

它也没有

 

鹿一样的眼睛

 

……”

 

整个电影院就湿漉漉了，湿漉漉地裹着一只银铃小母ji，老陆想，乌鸦不好的，像个乌鸡，还不能做白凤丸。鹿很好，鹿与雪天的蕉叶，一枕寒梦，鹿遭雪染得哑白，假装自己没有九色，骗过了坏皇后么，仍一心救那个溺水的愚人呀。老陆在银铃小母ji的咯咯咯声中决定，孩子应该叫鹿惊的，小名自然就是鹿鹿（日后，东京的乌鸦舔了磨了鹿鹿，这事儿老陆总佯装不知）。那么我们知道，起初陆露露，一个粉团儿，伸展不开手脚那几个月，她叫陆鹿惊，但后来“换”名字了。她爸爸老陆发现钱只够买三鹿奶粉是个问题。她妈妈更是有些问题的，貌似生了她，貌似身份经历兴趣爱好全盘造假，连脸皮也是。揭下漂漂亮亮的假脸皮子，她妈妈美成了白衣仙女，乘白鸾起舞的那种，顶头上罩着乌泱泱的桂花枝子，碎金馥郁，摩天大厦高的桂树，乃月球好长一根天线。她妈妈说仙女的奶水都在月之海里头，不太类乳汁，倒仿佛一望无垠的个巨大锅子熬熟了糯米粥混同西米露，撒些青红丝伪充蕰藻，真正蹦几条泡眼儿珍珠金鱼。老陆管这个所谓仙女儿胡扯八道呢，他只要他的粉团儿鹿鹿吃饱了睡得沉，蜷着，我鹿鹿简直了，玉汤圆儿，放光。老陆的心脱离他的心血管藤蔓，咚！自胸腔砸进盆腔，虎躯一震。心疼死了，心疼死了我吃都吃不饱的奶油冻子小鹿娃娃（非小鹿犬），爸爸穷爸爸不及格，爸爸这辈子为了谁！

 

她爸爸老陆蹬车起飞，鞋底藏刀（踩刀山登珠峰他可以的），正式继承祖业。苏老泉，二十七，始发愤，陆白薯，二十七，始杀人。陆白薯是假名字。她爸爸老陆姓陆名朔茂，字白牙，入了行，规矩是要取个代号的。要不呢，陆白薯并不乐意叫他闺女儿陆露露，花名儿，俗气，奈何入行所必须——他断定他乖女也逃不过这一行，不如早早打好基础，先从给爸爸打个下手做起。叫久了他可习惯成自然，我露露，爸爸的露露，好露露，好露露听话，长大了就嫁给大和，大和多上进实诚一孩子啊，读成排的世界名著，生物奥赛拿了奖，彬彬有礼极了，绝不说谎，一说谎就脸红。大和知道我非柚子茶不喝，还跟他蛇麻麻试验基地培育波罗的海血珀柚，孝敬，离卧冰求鲤不远了。大和这么好大和被她辜负了我都替大和难过。老陆守在露露床头，注视他昏睡中的乖女，坚忍，眼圈儿红肿（老陆本来近几天也没睡好）。这床还晃荡，实际是船在晃。船开了说是要去公海捕鱼说开就开了。

 

房间装修得相当伤眼睛。巨豪华。天花板儿大欧式吊顶，像个什么你晓得伐，像九十年代大生日蛋糕高头一圈圈奶油裱花。那种奶油不好的，白糖掺里头不太化，一吃嘴里沙沙响。反正就是粗剌。大水晶吊灯，张牙舞爪，据老陆看来，乃一大坨透明闪光的八爪鱼，吸盘吸死了奶油蛋糕天花板儿。周围还粉的紫的蓝的筒灯，大白天的都开起，烧电。墙纸包金，墙上挂巨幅油画，《萨达纳巴尔之死》，《许拉斯和水泽仙女》，《土耳其浴室》，西洋，肉体多，高级，好。画框都是金丝楠木的。地上铺貂儿，九月天山风似刀，有钱就铺满地貂，滑。床够睡八个人，软，豌豆儿公主配置，还有蚊帐，肯定不是你屋头儿用的那种化纤蚊帐，别个蚊帐都要缝钻的，不是水钻哦，硬是要得。床头柜好大一个巴洛克台灯，大彩玻灯罩儿，圣母抱耶稣，老陆想，哼，末艳抱个移鼠，你们懂毛，你们没得文化还信教？只晓得杏娇吧。好大几个落地花瓶，高仿元青花鬼谷子下山图，苏麻离青鱼藻纹，缠枝牡丹纹摩羯鱼耳式，都插的兰花，花总（花总丢了金箍棒）一早就开过课，凡大哥必养兰花，天价。 还有什么梳妆台衣柜沙发椅之类的不介绍了，老陆眼球胀痛，要凸出来变三星堆小人儿啦。鱼缸里头养的那是啥玩意儿！老陆没听说过美人鱼还能帮忙招财聚宝的。真是美人鱼，不是幼体儒艮，有一群，巴掌大一个个，戴珍珠胸罩儿，鱼尾巴粉棕鳞片儿闪秋香孔雀绿光，金发，死鱼眼儿，嘴唇好厚，血红，鱼唇嘛，嘟起嘴巴叮叮咚咚吐泡泡儿，你捏她她要嗷嗷叫的。老陆才不捏。缸底哈是各大银行纪念币，几层。

 

老陆寻思，这盘儿回切11区，找蛇亲家问清白，大和是不是非礼露露了。露露被他联合黑绝制住（他一个人就能制住露露，奈何舍不得下重手呀，黑绝自然搭把手）直至昏迷前挣扎得要死要活，说大和非礼她她才跑的。不可信，大和又不是那个烂半边二流子大和上学前班就当班长三好学生的料子周一升旗手办黑板报主力，真敢非礼露露，说明他发育得太猛烈。十八九岁你猛烈你正常的。横竖找蛇亲家问清白，看是教育大和呢，抑或教育冤枉大和的露露，教育好就好了。再马上结婚，这个事儿拖不得，露露为什么失身？怪爸爸拖了她的婚事。爸爸自己二十岁的时候并不着急结婚，搞文艺你不伶仃苦寂点儿你哪么出成果你说。花前月下弹的吉他皆是俗调子。爸爸糊涂大意，露露分明是别一种凿冰磨玉蝉翼轻纱的生物，不虚弱却脆弱，就是说满二十岁了总不结婚，要不得，天塌了，失身了不是。二流子有罪，爸爸也有罪，爸爸环球骑车耽误露露的婚事！老陆鼻酸眼热，真哭起来，床头柜黄花梨墨漆掐金银丝夜光螺钿龙凤呈祥纸巾盒子中的美浓纸他抽几张呼哧呼哧擤鼻涕，鼻涕拉丝丝儿拉多长几条。

 

门铃声哐哐大响，命运交响曲，振聋发聩。就这么着露露仍是睡呢，黑绝给她下了些蒙汗佐料，露露大概三岁起老陆开始训练她抗毒，抗毒那最低一级来讲，你吃多地沟油你也在抗毒，露露职业杀手这方面级别不是一般高。黑绝主要是什么呢，方子古怪，可以剧透一下，外星的方子（按原作看就不算剧透了）。外星，神秘，小天线嗖嗖的，你得开宇宙飞船找解药。反正露露醒不过来。老陆皱眉头，贝多芬，贝多芬小学音乐课本贝多芬，这一窝圈儿文盲流氓弹簧敢再有点儿追求？德彪西我都瞧不上。他还是咳嗽两声说进来，就有人开门进来了，两个穿套装盘头发的小姑娘，胸口别工牌儿，正规。妆化得严整。推个车车儿进来说陆先生您好打扰了我们来送果盘和饮料。老陆问有柚子茶没得？小姑娘们咋个办只能告退上厨房找大师傅现做。老陆目前是这条船上的VIP中P，说啥就是啥，说要张悬你不准找李志过来。没有柚子茶你们凭什么和老陆对话。

 

小姑娘们走在过道上聊天，漂啊漂摇啊摇的过道，过道漫长，当然啦，这个所谓渔船常对外宣称要捞鲸鱼的，造得宽广。她们聊天，忍不住鸡冻，看见没有就是她看见没有少爷的处都破她身上了两个人几天几夜没歇着听说啊，啊听说的。喂春药了不喂春药能几天几夜吗不相信。她漂亮吗就是白但是漂亮吗戴个口罩有什么漂不漂亮的还闭着眼睛头发全白了有什么好漂亮的。她要回家了她爸爸专门赶来把她押回家。活该她活该她勾引我们少爷她活该少爷守身如玉二十年她成精了她这是要。她爸爸好烦哦柚子茶她爸爸喜欢看韩剧吗柚子茶。小姑娘们聊得兴起就哦呵呵呵，哦呵呵呵看韩剧的爸爸成精的囡囡，韩剧害死人就说吧韩剧害死人。她们说完人字差点儿撞上大飞哥，大飞哥摘了他的蛤蟆镜——他戴蛤蟆镜是个什么目的呢他半脸疤谁认不出他来怎么的。也许就为了酷炫吧。他一把枪一指小姑娘们吓成荷叶糯米蒸鸡了小姑娘们深知他不会玩儿枪。更危险了对不对万一他不小心走个火打伤他自己他妈要拿大黑棒钉人的。专钉你们这些玩忽职守的临时工。倒不如这就挨他枪子儿，一了百了。小姑娘们究竟韶龄，珍惜生命，主动带路，心说你去枪毙那个看韩剧的擤鼻涕蜀黍求你了少爷我们好苦啊少爷。

 

大飞哥推开门他那个看韩剧（绝没有）的擤鼻涕准老丈人已经四仰八叉倒地不起了。大字型。阳光沙滩海浪仙人掌擤鼻涕准老丈人这是在晒日光浴。扯犊子就，丢他下海他才晒得到太阳咧。黑绝自奶油蛋糕天花板儿高头蛆拱下地，滑皮草前行，少爷少爷，他乐呵呵地喊，你终于来啦少爷，小的等你好久啦。黑绝不忘瞪一眼站门口傻愣愣瞅着日光浴老陆搞不清状况的小姑娘们，你们还不关门滚？！

 

黑绝是这样的黑绝是大黑蛆的时候亦能长出手脚他就不是蛆了他是个大黑壁虎。巴巴爸爸。他的确备有命根子附带两个蛋蛋。男子汉嘛尤其目击主子惨遭行房他甚至硬出个棍儿。黑绝此刻的任务是什么呢他先长出胳臂来捧了香槟——约也不是香槟，什么酒我不了解，花里胡哨他们没文化暴发户屋头儿花里胡哨那些酒就是刷锅水灌六十二响皇家礼炮瓶子里头你还不就信了是个六十二炮。黑绝嘻嘻谄笑说少爷你辛苦了你先喝这个金花至尊夫人特地替你准备的金花至尊你喝了龙精虎猛投鞭断流夫人指望你让少奶奶早生贵子呐！

 

好一个让字，精妙。大飞哥撩蚊帐揭了床上露露的口罩，研究她下巴那颗痣，好好好是露露。心哐当放进肚子里。再回头望一眼貂儿上那个四仰八叉，哟呵这就是我露露她爸爸？看出来了是她亲爸爸。要不呢总不至于我那个毛烘烘领子臭熊二叔（二声）才是她亲爸爸吧。黑绝说少爷我这就把亲家老爷运出去你安安心心洞房少奶奶，大飞哥说谁特么叫你运他走了就搁这儿他不是非脚得那个大猫眼儿吃奶脓包是他好女婿吗这打死不能够！大飞哥“嘣”一声开了酒咕嘟嘟对瓶吹（他实在不爱使杯子喝酒），酒精落肚无比得劲儿，岂止六十二炮，临行（房）喝妈一碗酒，浑身是胆雄赳赳（但案山子并未设宴和他交盆友），他妈的心意，爹不爱他，妈爱似海，须竭力表现，报妈恩情。他略回忆他爹妈曾经那一火车皮的酒色财气九浅一深你呼我吸，有样学样，含了酒捧露露脸送她口中。露露依旧香软嫩滑得不像话，她是鲫鱼汤凝的冻儿颤颤巍巍快化了她，她乖顺地吞咽酒水，大飞哥喜欢死了，就猜你醒着呢露露你还装睡你不抬手搂我后颈子吗我亲你脸你脖子你锁骨再往下亲的时候你不就老这样一抬手搂我搔我发根儿都说你手上沾血攥了人命谁信啊我都没真正弄死过哪个何况是你。喂你说话啊。

 

黑绝提醒说少爷是这样的少奶奶一时半会儿醒不了但她会配合你各种动作噢你加油夫人等着抱孙子么么哒！

 

貂儿上四仰八叉的露露她爸爸老陆，情况与露露恰好相反。眼下的露露可以在昏迷中无意识地配合大飞哥酱酱酿酿，她爸爸老陆是个木头人不能说话不能动，脑子格外清醒，鬼压床啦。

 

鬼压床模式的老陆，灵魂在吐血。

 

**13** **、【圣诞特别篇】大吉大利老陆今晚吃火鸡**

 

谢谢 [@初雪娟净](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=1540057) 的鼓励以及谢谢 [@宴默](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=486593111) 的整理，其实今年都没刷闲情了，改刷兔区玩儿鲜肉流量爱恨情仇去了哈哈哈，一直也很忙没什么时间……这个脑洞能娱乐到你们我很高兴，尽量更新到露露大肚子吧欧耶～！

 

缓冲一年多的老陆场景现在是这样的，他老人家(不满五十)决意把自己目前所听到的吐血动静儿当成“如梦幻泡影，如露亦如电”。露！电！老陆又不能好了。要么化身耐热的海国仙人，切换至修仙模式，假装自己孤家寡人，没有什么乖女，也就一扫这节骨眼儿上的恚忿烦恼——他哪里办得到。他不是没梦见过他乖女出些什么社会事故，到底他干这行是注定欠许多社会债的，他在这种社会新闻梦里常为女杀敌英勇牺牲，然后听露露哭喊爸爸你不要死啊爸爸你死了我怎么办啊爸爸爸爸爸爸。自己就把自己感动醒了，喉头哽大坨痰，鼻腔塞满鼻涕，泪珠儿淌下浸湿枕头，默默哭会儿，再擤鼻涕咳痰，清清爽爽，想想等天亮了该吃点啥。但他当然很安心，露露大有杀敌的高奇本领，会牺牲的从来不能是陆家人，就吃这碗饭么，职业素质。因这份安心，老陆此刻气得鼓起来，乖女昏迷卧床，比玉雕的偶人只多口热乎气儿，不得已任凭烂半边二流子惊天动地地动山摇撼山震海地蜜饯(该词属老陆内心自动河蟹替换)着，还不是怪他这当爸爸的脑壳瓤子坏特轻信了那条甜言蜜语大黑蛆！不然呢，醒着的露露，敢当爸爸面儿就准那匹社会渣子爬上身？爸爸就是爸爸爸爸比天大，可惜眼下天轰隆塌了不说，连外太空也豁开个大口子，露出社会渣子作奸犯科之际美滋滋的疤瘌脸。这位爸爸怒火熊熊，气极而鼓胀，总不好当真气炸肚皮大肠飞舞，为保命而嘣嘣乱响连环排气，宫商角羽，黄钟大吕，非常之屁怒吕啦。

 

大飞哥自认今次有妈撑腰，在蚊帐和被窝的掩护下叮铃哐啷折腾好久，深觉露露待自己太好太好好到了九重天外，理应死在她本来就软瘫了这时候更是软成泡在水里水豆腐似的身上——是真的死，一口气上不来，硬挺挺地压她软玉胸腹上魂飞魄散了，毕生乐极之瞬间而飞升极乐世界，就该这么弄的。那么其后寡妇露露珠胎暗暗着床(“着床”一词，系大飞哥学舌自他那北极仙翁爹的国医大讲堂妇科千金方片花儿)，亦即是说，怀了遗腹子，她对这孩砸持什么态度？还用问吗必须是你哪有你爸爸好，我最爱你爸爸捎带着也爱爱你你可不要多想。大飞哥一向怀疑他妈正掩藏了这门心思，表面上常殴打他爹而护他这妈咪一辈子的宝器犊子，实则有他没他打什么紧呢，你哪有你爸爸好，你爸爸好我才好。怄死了大飞哥怄死了，亲妈又怎么地，始终不拿自己当个能人看。不说了么，宝器犊子！爹妈生津利尿死去活来后粗溜撇下地的一件副产品，何曾指望他成人中之龙香港之光，真金白银高糖高脂养大个一米八几的废物而已矣。得亏有露露，露露第一回见他就说了，解不出题没关系，我知道你厉害。好！亲爹妈懂个球，班主任是个屁，那帮傻逼同学更不值一哂了，天降了小仙女露露巴巴告诉他，“我知道你厉害”，这叫真理往往掌握在极个别小仙女手里。露露重逢他就又说，啊不行，你太大了。我们都晓得，大飞哥是个心比实心球还实的实心人儿，最经不起夸，你随便夸他两句，他也要请你吃半岛烤肥腰的。况且露露是在陈述事实，了不得了，大飞哥活二十年没遭人这般爱恋过，七窍汩汩冒鸡血。他的确想象不出别的什么爱的法门。好容易这宇宙中有个仙女打她小仙女时期就钟情于他，大飞哥能由着下一代小崽子抢他的仙女？按其家族惯例，做梦。可他自觉颇了解露露，露露同嫦娥宇智波差不多皆是铜干铁柯支撑着的绮罗婵娟，心却不如她们冷硬——露露的心是颗透明夹心软糖。届时小崽子作妖起来哭天抹泪儿闹一闹，她怕是要拍拍兼哄哄：

 

“不哭不哭，再哭就跟你爸爸一样，我就不爱你了。”

 

这叫什么话？生气！大飞哥一口气憋活过来，誓死要活下去悉心教导小崽子——认清自己的位置，我和你妈演几十年黄金档偶像剧，顺便生了你个低收视纪录片儿。哦不，直播视频。较之他北极仙翁爹，昔年则是温文尔雅宽怀大度地告知：

 

“斑斑怎么生了你这么块儿狗皮膏药。”

 

如何，大飞哥对孩砸算是十足留情了吧。一代更比一代强啊。

 

大飞哥既已憋活，七感归位，鼻腔感觉是大有些不妙的。老丈杆子屁蕴一室，大哥特供兰花花的别样幽芬早盖它不住，原先临时工小姑娘们照客房管理条例规定给喷的这个那个牌子的香水儿全部开始为屁作伥。商业香啊你想，本来好多调调说白了就是——

 

香皂味儿

 

风油精味儿

 

酸酸甜甜就素偶味儿

 

奶油梅子味儿

 

绿豆沙味儿

 

烤红薯味儿

 

烤红薯看到没得！跟烤白薯是亲戚。得遇屁气，大伙儿嗷嗷膨胀，赶着认祖归宗正本清源。幸而该船整体格调不高，没喷沙龙香，否则撞屁后轰天核爆，11区能吓沉。

 

大飞哥苦寻屁源——倒不至于苦寻，老丈杆子间歇性发出嘣嘣嘣哐哐哐噗噜噜噜噜噜等各款提示音(或由郭德纲拟音：“咚！铛！咚！铛！”)，屁力精纯，集响臭于一身，一屁绝尘。大飞哥嘟囔着：“泔水桶子也没他臭，这肚子里是有个化粪池吧。”

 

化粪池老丈杆子自然听得真切。化粪池老丈杆子恨得直磨牙(没人看得出来)，心说：“等我起了身，头一个扔你进化粪池！”

 

不过你们放心，化粪池老丈杆子一旦骑车前行，势必离真化粪池有一个星球那么远。他即使下乡，赏的是田园小景，诸如碧莹莹似流非流一汪子水，竹篱笆上的粉白紫红花枝子，青青稻苗，金黄麦浪，游水的绿头鸭子们，大白鹅。采摘牛油果，现场拌盘儿沙拉，并不怎么吃(还不是因为难吃)。死都不去猪圈，嫌臭。有农户养蛆致富，他也不要参观的。若论亲手惩治烂半边二流子，就近原则，放血沉海，鲨鱼来了就蛮好。依旧不解恨，紧接着是一把塞那条大黑蛆进马桶，盖盖儿，超大水量冲走。老陆想得美了，咬牙切齿为自己鼓劲儿，嘿！咗！嘿！咗！弄死你们！嘿！咗！嘿！咗！弄死……

 

四仰八叉的老陆，尚未弄死个谁，就率先迎来飞天薄被，浑似天罗地网。大飞哥甩甩胳膊，给老陆从头到脚罩严实了刚才陪自己在露露身上战斗过的薄被，掖好边角，说：“好了，这下您老被窝里放屁，能闻(文)能捂(武)。”

 

文武双全的老陆，被迫进入一个自屁循环系统。痛骂烂半边二流子全家不久，便被自身尾气熏得英雄气短。大飞哥打开阳台门通风换气，吨吨吨灌几大口酒，回去床上就相当儿女情长了，抬起露露一双长腿，架得高高的，说：“你爸钻被子里去了，咱们动作玩儿大些吧！”

 

又说：“再给你垫个枕头。”

 

TBC

 


End file.
